Timeless Love: The Story of Scarlet and I
by HawkeyeNextGen
Summary: A dimension-traveling alicorn, Princess Turquoise is searching for his purpose in life and finds something else, a female alicorn named Scarlet. But when this female alicorn proves difficult to persuade, Turquoise must go through challenges to help Scarlet and himself find a better life.
1. Love at first murder?

Timeless Love

Chapter 1: Love at first...murder?

You're probably thinking this is going to be one of those love stories. Let me just warn you, it's not. It involves some…how should I put this? Let's just say this stories strays far away from all those fairy tail nonsense. Heh, I guess I'm not half the stallion I used to be, literally. My name is Prince…uh Princess Turquoise. And if you're wondering, yes I used to be a prince and quite the stallion. And I know what you're thinking, "How in the multiverse can a mare have been a stallion? Or even be a prince?" Well get ready for one heck of a love story.

It all starts with my mother. She was a council member in an alternate part of Equestira. As a matter of fact, there are many version of Equestira I have visited on my many travels. But this of course was after she became murdered by a demon named Succubi. You can probably guess that I was overcome with grief. Indeed I was. Because that's not the only event that happened. Our civilization went to shreds when Queen Fuscilla herself was found murdered by what was possibly the same demon. We took refuge in a cave when our civilization became reduced to ashes. It was rumored that some pony took power over the throne and just couldn't handle it and the land went to pieces. There in the cave, she taught me all the lessons of life and new kinds of magic that you can only dream of. I loved her, for at the time she was all that remained of my world that was in ruins. But when she passed, I knew I had to fend for myself. So I did the only thing I knew that could help me, travel. My mother told me stories for nights on end, tales about magnificent places, alternate universes that I can travel to. My species is rather unique, as we were the only alicorns that would travel the multiverse at will when we summoned the magic to do so. But there are some places you should also avoid, like the void. It is an unstable dimension, a universe that continues to shift between universes. A place where only the highest being in the multiverse can travel to, and sometimes, they never come back. It's the afterlife for the high species. But since it is a universe, there is a chance of beings like myself leaving it. But the chances of that are 1,340,725, 182, to 1. I've done my studies. So I traveled and traveled searching for life's answers, partially to try and cope with my mother's loss. But I also was missing something else in my life; a partner. I loved my mother with all my heart, but this was a different kind of love that at the time I never knew about, mostly because at the time, my mother and I were the last of my kind. In one of my travels, I went to this place called Aweora, the water-based Equestria. There I learned all kinds of stuff, like meditation and how to summon lightning storms. I was taught there how to feel positive energy flowing throughout all living things. And it was all thanks to my teacher Quoijer, an ancient pony-fish hybrid. We spoke and spoke for many days on end about the simplicity of life and the endless possibilities it can harbor. He also taught me the most important lesson of all, the value of acceptance. Instead of letting my feelings get to me by outer influence, I embraced them and at the same time, I didn't let it control me. "Life," he told me, "Can be like an ocean; a world without walls; a world of chaos; and yet a world of beauty and order." Probably my most difficult question with him was how to find a partner in life. He asked me why and I replied that I was the last of my kind, and that without one, my species would go extinct. He told me back that he never heard of such an ordeal. Looking through the ancient Aweorain scrolls, he came back with a simple reply, "When the time is upon you, listen to your heart." And with that, we bid each other farewell.

I came upon this strange place called Pony Town one day when I was exploring the multiverse. In my personal opinion, it looked nothing like a town. It was just a field but surprisingly it was flourishing with ponies of every kind. I looked through my books and according to them, this was a multi-dimensional intersection. One out of three. Each one was where every pony of every kind of universe would come and meet. However, I discovered that this one was the most easily accessible for ponies and other species with the ability to teleport. Sometimes they came through there accidentally. They however could only travel to there and back to their own dimension, where as I could travel to any I set foot into, as long as it wasn't a shifty one. I took my time and strolled through the fields greeting other ponies and making new friends which I hadn't done in a long time. I came back there again and again because there was something really unique about that place, and not just the fact that there were so many ponies of every kind there. It was something else, like something was tugging at my heartstrings. Then one day, I felt the presence stronger than ever near me. I looked and saw her. An alicorn, with hair redder than any rose with stripes or a golden smooth eggnog color. Her skin was as white as snow, and her eyes, her eyes. They were the most enchanting I had ever seen. But the most surprising thing was the mark on her leg. A circular symbol with lines going through it in all directions representing the shift of dimensions. I looked at my leg. I had the same one! Could that mean she…? Yes, it must mean it. She was one of my kind! I just listened to my teachers words and approached her and said, "Hi there. My name is Prince Turquoise. I'm a traveler and…"

"Fuck off." She replied. I was a bit surprised, but I brushed it off and continued with it.

"That mark on your leg. Do you know what that is?"

"Frantically, I don't care. Now leave. I'm only into mares."

"It's the Peskahew!"

"The what-what?"

"The Peskahew. The symbol of the dimensional-traveling alicorn."

"How in the flying reptile did you know I was a multiverse traveler?"

"The mark on your leg. I have one as well." I replied as I showed myself. She seemed a bit surprised, but then she turned away and said, "Good for you. Now leave me alone so I can please myself."

"Please, you must hear me out." I said as I galloped in front of her.

"What is fucking problem?" she said.

"The problem is that we are the last of our kind. And I was told that if I didn't find a partner, we would go extinct." I responded. She sighed and looked at me with a look only a madpony would give. "I actually wouldn't mind if we went extinct."

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Because I killed all of our kind." She said with a grin. My heart sank at that reply and my legs gave way. I looked at the ground and started shedding some tears. Is this that my life has come to? Why did she kill them and for what purpose? Revenge? Pleasure? Or just plain madness?

"And you might want to leave now because I really want to kill you." She said. I stomped my hoof in the ground and breathed. I told myself that I had to accept the fact that my species would go extinct. You see, my kind is incredibly special. If we mate with any other kind, the mother's child dies at birth. The reason for this is because our genes are far too advanced for them to handle. But if this is mean to be, it is meant to be, just like my teacher said. "Very well." I said. "You might as well end me now." The mare alicorn gave me a confused look. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"I'm not afraid to die. I accept the fact that our species is doomed." I said as I prepared myself for the inevitable. The mare rolled her eyes and took her knife out of her pocket as I felt a piercing sensation throughout my entire body. Before my eyes closed, I thought I could see her face filled with regret.

I gasped for air as my body felt like it was weightless. Only then did I discover then that it truly was weightless. I looked around to see spirals of energy all around me. I was looking down a dark and chaotic tunnel that no words could describe. I was in the void. I had to be. I was murdered by a mare who I felt tugged at my heartstrings until she killed it. Well so much for love. All of a sudden I saw a bright light flash before me. In the place of the light came a figure. Her hair and tail were radiant with purple, blue, and golden brown colors. Her skin was also golden brown. Her face was the most kindest I had ever seen. Then before I knew it, her horn started to glow and my body began to fade away once again. Before everything went black again, I heard her say, "The one who took your life, will give you love."


	2. There and Back Again

Timeless Love

Chapter 2

My head felt like it was spinning around in a dimensional vortex. Let me tell you, those things aren't fun to mess with. I once was stuck inside one of them for three days and my body was soaked from head to toe with three day's worth of my lunch. That's what I felt like when I felt grass underneath me once again. Some of it stained with blood. I looked at in and is became black. How long was I out for? And why did I feel grass underneath me? The next thing I knew, the alicorn with the red and golden brown hair was looking at me. Was I back in Pony Town? I looked over my shoulder to read the sign that said, "Pony Town: under construction". I was back. I couldn't believe it. I was back from the void! How often does that happen? And how did it happen? So many questions raced through my mind, but I kept silent as I didn't know what to say specifically.

"Hey…" the alicorn said to me.

"Hi there." I said as I sat up and felt my forehead. "What just happened?" The alicron looked away for a bit. Her face had the same look I saw before I died, a face with regret. I couldn't quite understand. She seemed so happy with killing me. Was she regretting it? And why? Before I could ask anything the alicron stuttered.

"I….I brought you back." She said. I was dumbfounded. She actually brought me back from the dead? But there was only one family line in my alternate Equestria. Could it actually be? Was she…?

"You….let me kill you." She said as she rubbed her hoof with her other one. I was actually quite curious to know who she was and what motivates her. "It was beautiful." She continued. Killing someone being beautiful? I never heard of that one before. But I do take somepony accepting somepony killing them unique but beautiful? Then again, it is her opinion. "Why did you let me kill you?" She asked.

"Because if you didn't want to start a family, then I would rather die and travel to the void rather than live my life to see my species go extinct." The female alicorn looked a bit nervous as well as nostalgic. It seemed clear that something was tugging on her.

"I beg your pardon?" She said.

"Oh. Sorry. I hope I didn't offend you." I said as I sat down.

"N…no." She said. "You may continue." She sat down a bit away from me, but we could hear each other a bit well. "But what's your name?"

"I'm Prince Turquoise. I come from Yacratsia, and alternate version of Equestria." I responded. "May I ask who you are?"

"My name is…Princess Scarlet." She said back. Scarlet. I thought the name fit her extremely well. "And I'm from Yacratsia as well." She paused for a minute. "By the way, I was wondering. What did you exactly mean by start a family?"

"Well…" I said as I looked off into the distance. The setting sun reflecting it's warmth on our bodies. "I like to look on the positive side of life."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. My mother taught me all the good stuff about life and my teacher showed me the benefits of it. But when you told me you killed off my kind, I…" I sputtered a bit. "I never felt so sad in my life. Because to be perfectly honest, the only sadness was when my mother died." Scarlet showed a bit of sympathy in her face. It was clear that something was tugging at her, something that had to do with family. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright." I responded.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"There's a good chance that I might have killed your brothers and sisters." She said with a stern look. "So why don't you kill me now?" I smiled.

"Because I forgive you." I replied.

"You….you forgive me?" Scarlet asked. It would seem that she kind of had strong emotions.

"Yeah. I was thinking that if I did kill you, I would be no better. So I've been thinking; if I forgive you and maybe get to know you better, maybe we can save our species. You know, start a new family, a new kingdom." She looked down and said, "Well, I'm not a big fan of that stuff. So why don't you find somepony else?" That was a tough question. I thought about it and I figured that explaining the fact of we are the only ones who can make another alicorn like us would drive her away. So I resorted to my simplest answer. "Because you're beautiful." Scarlet's eyes widened. "You…you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes." I replied.

"But how? I murdered your kind! Well, except for your mother but still!"

"I know…" I said. "I know. But I forgive you." Her face started to show some emotion according to my observation as I said. "And right now, that's all that matters." I blinked and breathed out after that remark. The next thing I knew, Scarlet was hugging me. I felt her warm tears streaming down onto my shoulders. "*sniff* Th…thank….thank you…" she sputtered. I admit that I was surprised as well. I thought she would just acknowledge my remark and leave. But then again as my teacher said, "Life is like an ocean." And right now, an ocean of tears was on my shoulders as I closed my eyes and hugged back the alicorn who continued to tug on my heart strings.


	3. Opportunity Knocks

Timeless Love: The Story of Scarlet and I

Chapter 3: Opportunity knocks

"Gotta look good." I said to myself as I put on my hat and tightened my bow tie. I looked myself in the mirror. Was I attractive enough? This was the first time in a while I had self doubts, well other than Scarlet killing me. You guessed it. I was dressing up for a date with Scarlet. My first actually. We had a bit of a talk after the first day she met and even though she was mostly into mares, she told me she would give this relationship a chance. But seeing as my date was somewhat unstable, I had to be really cautious about what I said. The only advice I received was from mom, and I can hardly remember what the first one was. I just myself time and time again to have confidence. I booked us for a restaurant in the Uregan Dimension called The Timeless. I heard it was really fancy, so I took some of the incentive money my mother left me for "special occasions". Lucky I know where the exchange booth is in Uregan. I soon gathered up my confidence and opened up a portal to Uregan. Scarlet sent me a letter asking to meet up there. For some reason she didn't want me to arrive in Yarcrastia. I just shrugged and stepped through in my best looking outfit.

The land of Uregan was incredibly unique. Most of the engineering and geometry that took place there was impossible compared to most dimensions. Buildings hung upside down, roadways were twisted in loops, and the windows kept shifting. It was enough to make a normal being lose his lunch in a matter of seconds. Strange psychedelic creatures moved on one leg and others slithered like melted popsicles. I eventually found the restaurant and when I saw Scarlet, she was dazzling. She was wearing a ruby dress and had purple eye liner. She was truly a goddess compared to other's I have seen. I walked up to her my hooves slightly shaking.

"H…hi." I said stuttering. I had never felt this love struck in my life. This was truly a unique feelings.

"Hi." Scarlet replied. I just stood there scratching my head and adjusting my hat. _Think Turquoise, think!_ I thought of what else to say.

"*cough* You look great by the way, captivating." I said. I was wondering if what I said was decent as I saw her blushing slightly. Was this date a good idea? I mean the last thing I wanted was for our species to be wiped our entirely from the rest of the world. But at the same time being the gentlecolt I am, I couldn't hold her back. I held that thought as I saw a couple of stains on her dress. They were slightly brown. "Is that…"

"Puke." She responded. She looked really embarrassed.

"I'm guessing you've never been here before?"

"Yes." She replied. "The colors and the….just the environment itself is…dizzying." She blushed even more. I must say she was quite the unique dimension traveling alicorn.

"Yeah." I responded. "Would you hold still for a minute?" She looked confused because all this time she was practically standing still since I arrived. Putting that aside, I focused my magic and recited a spell. The stains started to emit a foul odor that made Scarlet hold her nose. Then they evaporated from her dress. She seemed surprised and at the same time grateful. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"It's a cleaning spell I learned from my mother. I knew eventually I had to take care of my own messes. But I don't mind helping another clean up their own." I said back.

"Th..thanks." She said slightly smiling. I stood there for a good fifteen seconds as she gave off that smile. To be perfectly honest, this was the first time I saw her smile. And you know what? It felt good. I led her inside the the restaurant. I was amazing. It looked like a bit of a casino, expect for food. There was lights, music, colors, everything to make you amazed. I personally had never been here myself. I heard good things about it when I asked multiple ponies in Pony Town. "Table for two." I said to the being in front of me. He spoke in a weird language that Scarlet didn't seem to understand. Luckily I've been studying multi-dimensional languages during my travels, so I responded back with a nod. But on the way to our table he asked me a question that made me blush a bit. I responded back in a shifty tone. Scarlet looked over to me. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"N..no. Not really?" I responded.

"What did that…whatever that creature is tell you?"

"He….or she asked us if we were married." Scarlet blushed a bright pink as I shrugged. "You did ask me what he told me…" I said in a quiet tone. She just nodded back. We soon arrived at our table. The waiter arrived and I asked him for their menu in the Yacratsian language. He looked confused, probably because nopony from Yacratsia has come here in a long time. The waiter just shrugged and pulled out of a pouch the menus. We looked at them. "I'm thinking of getting the Anti-Lake Mestepreal Zucchini Trout with some pasta. What about you?" Scarlet just sat there. "Um…I'm thinking of rather getting something a bit small since I just…y'know threw up." I nodded my head. "Sure thing. May I recommend the Epow Soup? It's like creamy saltines with a lot of seasoning. That looks like it can settle an upset stomach."

"Alright." She said as the waiter came back and we took our orders. The next thing we knew, our orders came through two mini portals in front of our tables. "Cool!" Scarlet expressed as we both ate our meals. Mine had a robust and strong flavoring while Scarlet's had a smooth and rich one. "How's the soup?" I asked her. She stopped eating to say, "It's good. Thanks for recommending it."

"Not a problem." I said as I smiled. Scarlet looked at the drink before me. "What's this?" she asked.

"Guts n' blood." I said. Scarlet lunged forward all of a sudden and was getting ready to barf all over again when I said, "No! No no! It's just a cocktail name! It's not the real thing, it's just a cocktail name!" Scarlet breathed a sigh of relief. We soon finished our meals with our bellies full of some of the best interdimensional food in the multiverse. Scarlet looked full herself. "How was the food?" I asked her.

"It was good." she said as she smiled again. I swear whenever she did that smiled it made my heart beat like a drum on ice.

"Would you like any dessert?" I asked.

"No thanks." Scarlet responded. "I'm good."

"Alright then." I said as I pressed a button on the table. The waiter came and I paid for my meal with Thepissani, the Uregan currency. We both walked outside and I looked at my watch. It was still early in the evening. Probably enough time to do something else. "Hey Scarlet?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything else you would like to do tonight? It's about 8:23." I asked her.

"Mmmm, not that I can think of." She said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know this one place in Uregan that I think is a good place to get a view of things. Or would you feel more comfortable just heading back home."

"Well, I would prefer to go back, but I'll give this place a try."

"We'll only be there for a few minutes." I said. "And don't worry. The weather's warm here often." I opened a portal and teleported us to that place. It was a hill near the main city that we were just at. "Wow." Scarlet said. "You were right. This is quite the view."

"Oh ho ho. If you think the view of the city's impressive, just look up." And she did. And her eyes began to widen. There were billions upon billions of stars in the night sky, ten times more stars than in Equestria. A sea of diamonds reflected their light upon the mare next to me. "What do you think eh?" I said.

"I have to hand it to you, you know your places." Scarlet responded. I smiled at her the same way she smiled at me at the restaurant Timeless. "Thanks Scarlet." I said. I didn't know what came over me then, but I just couldn't contain it anymore. My heart was doing backflips, my brains was going haywire for her. The way the stars reflected on her skin made her look like a goddess. A tsunami of emotions was surging through my skin as I slowly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Scarlet turned a bright pink color as I pulled back in realization. I suddenly felt a bit regretful after doing that. I scratched my head. "I uh… I guess I deserve a slap for that." I said as I saw Scarlet's face a little agitated.

"Yeah you kinda do…." She said as her face showed expression after expression. "Except, I kind of liked it."

"You did?" I asked a little surprised.

"Y…yeah." She said as she loosened herself up. I looked away for a moment before looking back at Scarlet. "Well," I said. "You wanna head back to Yacratsia?"

"Sure. That sounds like a good plan." she said back.

"You want me to take you back?" I asked.

"I think I can teleport there myself." Scarlet responded. I acknowledged her and opened up my own portal to my current home in the Habler dimension. Just when I was about to step through I heard Scarlet say to me, "Turquoise?"

"Yeah? I asked.

"Thank you for tonight." She said. "I liked it."

"Any time Scarlet. Any time." I said as I smiled. And like before, she gave the the same kind and sincere smile she has given me since the beginning of our date.

Chapter 4: The Truth

I woke up the next morning feeling successful. As I have kissed a mare on the cheek for the first time. That being said, I more like bounced up off of my bed rather than sat up. I thought I would treat myself to having a nice warm breakfast of Halderian flying shrimp with lisero sauce at a nearby café. I opened a portal and stepped right by. Don't get me wrong I still like to exercise and do the old fashioned way, but sometimes I like to take it easy.

I found myself sitting in the café with my meal, thinking about the next step I should do when I meet Scarlet again. She seemed to be fine with us dating. But more than anything, I wished for us to start a family so our species could survive. I would not squander this chance. So where should I take her next? The gardens of Celestia's castle? The crystal caverns of Ireba? Or perhaps the tall mountains of Qertchiskiev? Or… Then I saw a mare in front of me. I had no idea who it was, but she seemed awfully familiar. Her skin was golden brown and her hair was different shades of blue, indigo, and golden brown. Was it…? No. It was impossible. Out of the known ponies, I was the only one who was ever brought back from the void. Unless… My concentration was interrupted when the waiter came to me and asked me to pay for the meal. As I did I thought taking her to the gardens of Canterlot would be nice, since we both met. I sent a letter to Scarlet asking her about my requested place for our next date and another to Celestia asking for permission to have access to her gardens. I spent the rest of the day walking around and working as a scholar at the Halderian library. Out of all the places and dimensions I had been to, Halder Library was the largest I had ever seen. You could fit five Canterlot's in there. No joke. The place was always hiring, so being fascinated with discovering new things, I decided to take up that job.

I was in a deminoic landscape. Everything was on fire. But the land looked familiar. I galloped all around me as I heard screams of despair in all directions. I wanted to see if I would be able to rescue anypony. Then I came to a screeching halt as I approached a house. If my eyes were not deceiving me, I knew this house from the bottom of my heart, for this one was mine. And it was on fire. I heard a familiar voice coming from in there. Mother! I ran up to the blazing flames that continued to lick on my face as I saw the horrified face of my mother who was trapped underneath some beams. Thinking quickly, I desperately focused my magic on those beams and gently lifted them up. Her hooves shaking with her skin burnt, my mother came trembling towards me. I was ready to embrace her and hold her tight when all of a sudden, the burns on her body continued to spread. I stood in horror as she was eventually reduced to ashes as the moment her body came into contact with mine. I kneeled down and frantically prowled through the ashes as I kept yelling my mothers name. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. Then I heard a laugh behind me, a laugh more sinister than any I have ever heard before. I looked behind my shoulder to see a great shadow rising up from Yacratisa castle, devouring it from the inside out. I could sense the shadow's overwhelming power over me. I couldn't control my fears as they spiraled out of control. The shadow came closer and closer moving faster than I could ever anticipated as it opened up it's razor teeth and swallowed me whole.

I woke up sweating from head to hoof from the most horrendous nightmare I ever faced. I put my hand on my chest just to prove that it was just a dream and I was still alive. Just a dream. I thought. Just a dream. I stretched as I thought maybe going to the Halder library would relive some stress. So I arrived there. It seemed like they needed help sorting out some books so I stepped up to the job. But as I was stacking some, one fell out of the stack. I was about to put it back when I read the title. The History of Yacratsia by somepony named….Queen Fuchsia?! This was a book about my home land written by the queen herself? I just sat there and dug my face into it. Little did I know that at around noon by the end of the book, everything I knew about my homeland changed forever. Queen Fuscilla had written about in that section about family royalty. Then she mentioned something she never had. She had a daughter. A daughter? Like a princess? I read faster and faster as my eyes came to a screeching halt. The pierces of the puzzle clicked. Everything started to make sense know, something that I never knew before. Queen Fuchsia's daughter was Princess Scarlet herself.


	4. The Truth

Timeless Love

Chapter 4: The Truth

I woke up the next morning feeling successful. As I have kissed a mare on the cheek for the first time. That being said, I more like bounced up off of my bed rather than sat up. I thought I would treat myself to having a nice warm breakfast of Halderian flying shrimp with lisero sauce at a nearby café. I opened a portal and stepped right by. Don't get me wrong I still like to exercise and do the old fashioned way, but sometimes I like to take it easy.

I found myself sitting in the café with my meal, thinking about the next step I should do when I meet Scarlet again. She seemed to be fine with us dating. But more than anything, I wished for us to start a family so our species could survive. I would not squander this chance. So where should I take her next? The gardens of Celestia's castle? The crystal caverns of Ireba? Or perhaps the tall mountains of Qertchiskiev? Or… Then I saw a mare in front of me. I had no idea who it was, but she seemed awfully familiar. Her skin was golden brown and her hair was different shades of blue, indigo, and golden brown. Was it…? No. It was impossible. Out of the known ponies, I was the only one who was ever brought back from the void. Unless… My concentration was interrupted when the waiter came to me and asked me to pay for the meal. As I did I thought taking her to the gardens of Canterlot would be nice, since we both met. I sent a letter to Scarlet asking her about my requested place for our next date and another to Celestia asking for permission to have access to her gardens. I spent the rest of the day walking around and working as a scholar at the Halderian library. Out of all the places and dimensions I had been to, Halder Library was the largest I had ever seen. You could fit five Canterlot's in there. No joke. The place was always hiring, so being fascinated with discovering new things, I decided to take up that job.

I was in a deminoic landscape. Everything was on fire. But the land looked familiar. I galloped all around me as I heard screams of despair in all directions. I wanted to see if I would be able to rescue anypony. Then I came to a screeching halt as I approached a house. If my eyes were not deceiving me, I knew this house from the bottom of my heart, for this one was mine. And it was on fire. I heard a familiar voice coming from in there. Mother! I ran up to the blazing flames that continued to lick on my face as I saw the horrified face of my mother who was trapped underneath some beams. Thinking quickly, I desperately focused my magic on those beams and gently lifted them up. Her hooves shaking with her skin burnt, my mother came trembling towards me. I was ready to embrace her and hold her tight when all of a sudden, the burns on her body continued to spread. I stood in horror as she was eventually reduced to ashes as the moment her body came into contact with mine. I kneeled down and frantically prowled through the ashes as I kept yelling my mothers name. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. Then I heard a laugh behind me, a laugh more sinister than any I have ever heard before. I looked behind my shoulder to see a great shadow rising up from Yacratisa castle, devouring it from the inside out. I could sense the shadow's overwhelming power over me. I couldn't control my fears as they spiraled out of control. The shadow came closer and closer moving faster than I could ever anticipated as it opened up it's razor teeth and swallowed me whole.

I woke up sweating from head to hoof from the most horrendous nightmare I ever faced. I put my hand on my chest just to prove that it was just a dream and I was still alive. _Just a dream._ I thought. _Just a dream._ I stretched as I thought maybe going to the Halder library would relive some stress. So I arrived there. It seemed like they needed help sorting out some books so I stepped up to the job. But as I was stacking some, one fell out of the stack. I was about to put it back when I read the title. _The History of Yacratsia_ by somepony named….Queen Fuchsia?! This was a book about my home land written by the queen herself? I just sat there and dug my face into it. Little did I know that at around noon by the end of the book, everything I knew about my homeland changed forever. Queen Fuscilla had written about in that section about family royalty. Then she mentioned something she never had. She had a daughter. A daughter? Like a princess? I read faster and faster as my eyes came to a screeching halt. The pierces of the puzzle clicked. Everything started to make sense know, something that I never knew before. Queen Fuchsia's daughter was Princess Scarlet herself.


	5. A Tortured Past

Timeless Love: The story of Scarlet and I

Chapter 5: A Tortured Past

"You wanted to see me?" Scarlet said as she arrived through a portal to Pony Town where I was waiting for her.

"Yeah." I said with a nervous face as I leaned on a tree. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked. I thought about what I was going to say, because what I say next could cost me and her our relationship, which was the last thing I wanted. But if I wanted my heart to be broken, I would much rather have it broken now than later. That being said, I took in a breath and said, "I know your past." Scarlet looked confused. At first she didn't understand. "I don't know what you're walking about." She responded.

"At the Halder library, I came across a book that was written by Queen Fushcia." I said as I took my hat off. "And as it turns out, you're her daughter." Scarlet's eyes wen't wider than ever. "How…how did you know?"

"I told you, your mother put everything about you in the book. Well…not everything but still." I said as she sat down and looked shocked that I knew such things. She was even more shocked that her mother would write about her in the first place. "Scarlet…" I said. "Can you tell me what happened in Yacratsia? How our kingdom fell?" She looked up and still away from my as she began to tell her story. "No more hiding…" she mumbled.

"At first, I had a great life. I never knew my father, so only Queen Fuschia raised me." she said as she nodded. "I eventually grew up to be an excellent fighter, as I was originally customary to do so in every royal Yacratsian family. But one day when I was crazy, a mysterious mare in black came along to see me. But it turned out, she was my father." I was surprised. A mare, being a father? That sounded far fetched. But then again, Pony Town was enough proof of a mare being a father as I was having a face for an ass. "She told me everything. The truth about me. Everything I needed to know about the multiverse before she disappeared." Her face became sadder by the minute. "My mother became murdered, so in all my sadness, I had to replace her on the throne. *sniff* Let's just say everypony hated me after the stuff I did to try and help out Yacratsia. It just, seemed to crumble to bits, for at the time I knew no wisdom. It was overwhelming. I had to get out of there, so I remembered what my father told me about the multiverse. After years of traveling from dimension to dimension, it turned out that daddy was the one responsible for the murder of my mother." I gasped. How could a father turn out to be so evil, so malevolent? Why would one murder his, or in this case her own family? I tried to fight her but it was no use. I went brezerk, my anger went out of control and she banished me to this place." I turned to her. "Pony Town?!"

"Yes." She responded as tears began to swell up in her eyes. Now I knew I saw her cry before, but…this was something else. These weren't tears of relief, these were tears of sadness, something I never saw before. "I swore revenge on her and everything she cared about. I managed to break the banishment spell and get back to Yacratsia to exact my vengeance. The land was already crumbling around. Everypony around there hated me to no limit. So my rage eventually led to the near extinction of my own species." She began to break down. "*sniff* Everything was gone. So I went back here, to please myself with all the mares I could find… And I still…*sniff* I still haven't found out the demon who killed my mother." I just sat there in shock. Never in my life had I heard of any life that was more tragic. I only thought those existed in books and in fairy tales at first, but no. This was real as can be. I was witnessing the victim of a tortured past.

"Scarlet…" I stuttered. I must've been a minute before I said my next sentence. "I….I'm so sorry…" She continued to look down. As Scarlet did, she just sat there. Never moving. I just sat there with her. It felt like another fifteen minutes have gone by without saying a word to each other. She turned to me. "It's alright… you can go."

"It's fine. You don't have to stay with me." She said.

"Why do you say that?"

"After…what I just said, you probably don't like me anymore." I thought about it.

"You're right." I said. "I don't like you anymore." Scarlet's faced seemed to show more remorse.

"I love you." I said. She turned to me surprised. "But….but… how can you love me?!" she said.

"Because you told me your story. Because you trust me enough to tell me. That's a sign of affection right there." I said. She looked away and thought about it before saying, "In all my years, no other alicorn has treated me as kind as you."

"Is that so?" I replied.

"Yes…." She said, her expression slowly become brighter. She then turned a slight shade of pink. I leaned in closer curious to examine the situation. "What is it?" I asked. But before I knew it, I my lips were coming into contact with the alicorn of my dreams' own. Personally, I could not believe what I was feeling. I knew Scarlet was unique as all, but this was something else entirely. This was something beautiful. She immediantely pulled away, afraid that she had done something wrong. She began to stutter to me. "Do…do I deserve a slap for that?" I shook my head side to side. "No, of course not." I said as I smiled. "I'm just wondering why you kissed me."

"Well…." She began as her faced turned redder. "I thought you deserved it. After the way you were treating me." I nodded my head in response. "It's nice to feel that every now and then." Scarlet looked at me with a content look on her face, before she smiled and scooted over to lean on my shoulder. "I guess so." She responded as she closed her eyes as she may have finally found peace with herself. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. Life truly was as unpredictable as the ocean wasn't it?


	6. The Culprit

Chapter 6

"So you really had to deal with all of that on your own?" I asked Scarlet as we sat at a picnic table in my homeworld of Halder. She nodded as she barely spoke anything at all during our lunch. She didn't even lay a hoof on her upside down crab cakes. I just sat their waiting for her. If I had to choose, I would wait all day there for her.

"I…I'm sorry if I'm…not really saying anything." She said. "I just…I never revealed this much information to anypony." She said. I nodded. "I had that happen once with my teacher. It can be scary at times."

"Yes," she said as she nodded and looked away. "But… the thing I'm most worried about is that, what if I tell too much information to you? What then?" I sat for a minute and thought about it, for the idea itself never occurred to me until now. I shrugged and said, "Well, I just move past it, or when I really need to talk to you about it, I try to be assertive." She looked at me and said, "What does assertive mean?"

"It means when two sides of a any kind of conflict or conversation can come to a mutual understanding with each other." I responded. She looked down at the thought before saying back to me, "Y'know. I've been trying to search for a word that described how I first felt when I tried to bring Yacratsia back on it's hooves. I never wanted to be a ruler in the first place, but then again I couldn't let my people down."

"I know what you mean." I replied looking at her.

"It just would feel so good if we all could just agree on something, like if the ponies of our

"Think what?" She asked.

"That…we're being assertive to each other right now." I continued. She smiles at that remark and was about to lean in and kiss me when all of a sudden the wind picked up. It was not like this for the wind to react all of a sudden in the land of Halder. A dark portal appeared in front of us. Both of us became speechless as a figure stepped out. It was a demon. The pretense of this one was stronger than I ever felt, and yet it was strangely familiar. Her skin was dark brown and her hair was an ominous purple with red eyes that pierced my soul. Out of the blue she came charging at me as I found myself seconds later pinned against a wall. In reaction, Scarlet pulled out her sword. "L…Let him go!" She shouted. The demon turned her face to Scarlet and said, "Hello daughter of Fushcia." Scarlet became shocked. "How…how do you know who I am?"

"Let just say…" the demon smirked as she said, "I knew everything about you. Everything from the day you were born." Scarlet's mouth dropped while mine had drool coming out. I quickly put the pieces of the puzzle together and what I tried to make sense of it seemed almost impossible, but if I was right, this was the demon that killed Scarlet's mother. "It's you…" she sputtered as the demon gave off an insane laugh. "Hahahahahaha! Yes, it is I Succubi! Your father, the one planned to make your life a hell. But I've noticed this…pathetic stallion's intervention. I just couldn't stand seeing you happy again, so I came her to finish what I started." Scarlet just sat their as tears came flooding out of her eyes. But those tears of shock quickly became tears of anger as she gritted her teeth and shouted out, "YOU BITCH!"I saw and felt a great burst of energy coming out of my marefriend as she charged towards the demon only for her to block her attack and throw her towards the ground. This was my chance. Using my camouflage ability, I quickly turned myself and my energy levels invisible for a few short seconds giving Succubi the sense that I teleported away. Timing it right, my camouflage wore off just as I swept the demoness off her hooves and pulled my own sword out aiming it for her neck. But I was careless when she used her tail as a whip to knock my sword away giving her the chance to shoot a beam of magic to me, knocking me unconscious.

In my swoon, I had the flashback of my mother dying. Except I don't remember another figure being there with us. Nor did I remember the figure holding a knife towards my mother's neck. I was a child crying out her name as blood came spurting out of her neck rendering her lifeless forever more. I sobbed against her shoulder as I caught a glimpse at the murderer. As the sun landed it's light on her, I saw the criminal's purple hair and dark brown skin. Suddenly I felt the greatest puzzle in my head come together all at once. This didn't feel like a coincidence at all, this was more of a conspiracy, and it felt all to real as mixed emotions flooded by brains o the point it almost went blank. It all started to make sense now, ridiculously but imminently it all came together. Succubi was the killer of my mother and Scarlet's mother. I came to my senses just as I felt some dirt fly up in my face. I opened my eyes to see Scarlet and Succubi battling full on. In all my years I've never seen something as violent between two individuals. Scarlet was truly a fighter. She was a fierce warrior, a battle born fighter through and through. I had never seen such fury from any other female alicorn. All of a sudden, Succubi pulled a nasty maneuver knocking Scarlet off balance and in the blink of an eye the demoness used her magic to form a glowing leash around her. I ran towards her as I shouted "Scarlet!" I was knocked down to my feet by her other hoof. "You let her go right now you fiend!" All the demon did was laugh and giggle maniacally. "I'm afraid I have better plans for the two of you rather than that." Succubi bellowed. "I want the both of you to be my slaves for the rest of my life. Seperated forever to please me and only me. Heheheh." I looked in horror. Consummating with a demon while my lover watches, but never to do it with each other again?! The thought of that was unbearable! Toturous! "You demon! You murdered my mother as well!" I shouted at her as I struggled to get up.

"What!?" Scarlet sputtered out before she was tugged back by Succubus who said, "To be perfectly honest eheheh, I'd like to have both of you as my slaves. Watching you suffer would be such a joy." I looked down and closes my eyes tight. "Is there any way to prevent this from happening?"

"Well…" she looked away as she kept holding Princess Scarlet on her leash. "Here's a deal." I looked up and wondered what she would say next. "If you can find me another who would be willing to be my partner, and one who I would find affectionate, then you two can be free. But, if you fail, you both serve me forever!" I stood up free of the binds off the demon's spell. Now was the time to prove that I can be the brave and heartfelt alicorn that my mother always called me. Now the fate of Scarlet and I rested upon my shoulders. I knew the stakes, and I made a vow to myself that in all my power I would never give up, for in the wisdom I knew, this was not a time to give up, not one bit. "I accept your deal you whore." The demon snickered, "Such a foul mouth for one who calls himself kind and generous."

"Don't you start with that. And if you lay a hoof on her I swear…!"

"Oh please, you don't stand a chance against me. Now I suggest you get going. Now normally I would give a mortal a day or two, but with your powers, I bet you can do so in about an hour." I nodded and stomped my hoof as I looked at Scarlet with a face of desperation. "I'll free you darling." I said before I stepped through a portal and entered Pony Town. "Tick tick tick." The demon said to me before the portal behind me closed. I knew that was the place to start looking for a pony evil enough. I would not give up.

I raced around frantically as the dream I was having with the mare that I cared about quickly turned into a nightmare. An impossible task was laid before me, but I knew nothing was impossible. But at the moment it sure seemed like it. I kept asking people if they were willing to sacrifice themselves to save me and my lover. They all just gave an uneasy face as they turned around like I was some sort of maniac. I knew I had to keep trying. And before I knew it, twenty minutes have passed. I was starting to lose hope until I came upon a certain figure. His hat was that of a wizard's and his cloak consisted of dark green and black. His skin was a dark golden brown and his hair; gray. I ran up to him. "Excuse me sir!" I said. He turned around and bellowed. "What is it mortal?"

"M…may I ask who you are?" I said nervously as his voice was about as unsettling as Succubus'. "Me? Oh mortal, I am Merasmus! The greatest wizard of all!"

"A wizard?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't let it get to your head, or you might find it transformed into a bomb, eh…that is after Merasmus finds his bombinomicon. Where is that blasted book?!" He ranted. This was certainly an interesting fellow. He seemed to be a bit scatterbrained. But if there was one thing I learned, it was never anger a magician. "I…I need your help Merasmus." I said as I bowed down to him in order to not get obliterated. "Alright, fine." The wizard said back. "But with what?"

"My marefriend is being held hostage by a demon named Succubus. And if I don't find her a partner worthy of her magic, the both of us will be separated and be her slaves for eternity. So I was wondering if…."

"If what mortal?" Merasmus intervened as he gave me the stare. "I want you to be her servant."

"What?!"

"You call yourself the greatest wizard of all right? Well I bet you could save us and be with Succubus!"

"No no no! Of course not! Merasmus doesn't take orders from mortals!"

"But I'm not a mortal I tell you! I'm an alicorn! A dimensional traveling…"

"Too bad!" He bursted out. I sank to my knees as I heard his remark. It was 30 minutes till the deal ended and I wasn't even halfway to victory. My eyes were ready to start flooding out until I heard him say, "Unless…"

"Huh?" I sputtered out as I looked at him. "Unless you bring me this individual named Soldier."

"S…Soldier?" I said. Merasmus nodded. "He's just named soldier?"

"Yes yes and don't ask me why please. I don't know why he's named that either. All I know is that he is a simpleton with a rocket jumper."

"And…where can I find him?" I asked.

"At 2fort."

"Wh…where's 2fort?"

"You're the…time traveling…dimension duesing…whatever right? You should be able to figure it out!"

"You're right. You're right." I said as I pulled myself together. Concentrating my magic, I commanded a portal to open up to this 2fort place. I turned to the wizard before looking back ahead and stepping through.


	7. The Trial

Chapter 7: The Trial

Dust kicked up into my face the moment I stepped through the portal. The land was dry all around me as well was the air. I stood on what looked like a bridge between two facilities. One red and rustic, the other blue and industrial. _Is this where I would find this "Soldier" guy?_ I asked myself. The entire place seemed abandoned as a desert wanderer with the wind as it's only companion. Then I heard a voice from an unknown source shout out, "Mission begins in 10 seconds!" I was confused. Mission? What mission? The voice counted down, "5…4…3…2…1!" A siren rang as I started to feel uneasy about the entire situation. I started to hear explosions from one side and the other as a voice shouted out, "Last one alive lock the door!" Last one alive? I had no idea what was going on but before I knew it, somepony shouted out. "There's a Blue!" I looked to see a brown pony with an eyepatch in a red outfit holding what looked like a canon. And to my disbelief he fired three shots at me. I dove over the rim of the wooden bridge and into the sewer below. I gasped for breath as I resurfaced and floated. I saw another pony uncloack himself behind the red-wearing eyepatch pony before he back stabbed him. I cringed for this type of violence was unknown to me. "You, yes you!" A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a buffed up stallion holding an even bigger contraption beside him. Standing behind him was another stallion in a most peculiar medical outfit. In the middle of processing this fascinating dimension, the buffed up stallion yelled at me, "Move!" I was confused as I asked, "Where?"

"Where?" The buffed up stallion said, "Where!?" He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "TO HELP CAPTURE INTELLEGENCE!" I was shocked. The medical pony tapped on heavies shoulder. "Easy zer my friend, easy zer." The buffed up pony released me as I stepped back a foot or two. The medical pony spoke to me, "It's not every day we had this happen." He immediately pulled out a light and began to point it in my eyes, "Do you have any symptoms of dizziness, forgetfulness, amnesia, hangover, runny nose, indigestion, osteoporosis, blood loss, broken bones, cavities…"

"Uhh.. no. No I'm pretty sure I don't." I said awkwardly as I took another step back. "Vell, it's not like one of our mercenaries to forget zer objective to ze team."

"Ob…objective?"

"Ya, ya, you're a part of this team are you not?" He asked. I shook my head side to side. "I'm afraid not." The buffed up pony immediately yelled and charged at me pinning me against the wall in the sewer. "Spy!" He shouted. I panicked and shouted back, "Wait wait! What are you doing?! What do you mean by spy?"

"Don't play dumb with heavy!" He said as he poked my shoulder. "You is enemy spy!"

"No I swear! I'm not a spy, I just arrived here!"

"Just arrived?" The medic asked as he looked away in thought. "Heavy, release him." He buffed up pony let go of my neck as I regained my strength and came splashing down to a shallow part of the sewer. The medic looked at me and said, "Are you ze new recruit?" I looked in surprise. I had no idea what kind of recruit they wanted. I also had no idea what they wanted in return. But I thought, maybe they know something about this "soldier" fellow. I immediately nodded my head. "Yes! Yes I am the new recruit! To the….blue! Yes the blue team!" The medic stood back up, "Wunderbar! My name is Fritz Behandlen, I'm the medic. Welcome to the Blu Team!" He said as I stood back up and shook his hoof. I followed him into the sewer drain as the voice from earlier said, "Mission ends in 10 seconds!"

"Again, what is this mission thing that woman is shouting about?" I asked.

"Oh it's our time limit. We have to capture the enemy's intelligence and keep it safe for as long as possible until the time runs out." The medic said as we approached some stairs. "Victory." The voice said again in a soft tone as the blu team came back and started to conga. This was a truly fascinating world. A place where one team just congaed while the other could strike at any time, and there was a time limit? Most intriguing. The medic led me to a room where this pony with a hardhat was sitting down with a guitar.

"Over here is ze engineer. He helps build sentries and ze dispensers for ze healing. And over here is ze Demopony. He's a drunk with a knack for blowing up things. Oh, and he lost one of his eyes to Merasmus."

"You know about Merasmus too?" I asked.

"Vell of course I do. Everyone around here knows that he was Soldier's former roommates."

"His former roommate?"

"Indeed. Lets just say that they did not get along very vell." He responded with a nervous face as we entered a training room. He led me to this gate where a pony was shooting a rocket launcher at some targets. "Take that you scum sucking fruit bastards!" He turned to me and said, "Hello maggot. Who are you?"

"I'm uh…the new recruit."

"A new recruit! Well allow me to teach you all about the weapons here in 2fort!" he said aloud. "Medic, Heavy, please leave us."

"Vhy is zat?" asked the medic.

"Do not question my methods medic!" he said. "When talking about weaponry to a beginner, it must be man to man only! You hear me?!" The medic gave Heavy an awkward stare before leaving the room. The soldier turned to me immediately and said, "So you wanna become a soldier huh? Well let me show you something?" he pulled out his rocket launcher in front of me. "This is my bazooka! There are many like it but this one is mine!" He immediately gave an intense stare. I seriously had no idea what was this pony's problem. "What about you? Do you have any weapon which many are like it but that one is yours?" I looked at the time. Ten minutes till the deal was off! Think Turquoise, think! I then had an idea and spoke allowed. "I uh…*cough* yes! I actually do have a weapon that…many are like it.. but it is mine."

"Oooh! Really?" the soldier asked. "What kind is it?" he all of a sudden seemed enthusiastic. I tell you, if you wanted a definition of a mood swing, Soldier was the embodiment of it. "Yeah uh….its called the uh…. Tyo-morph… ultra seismic… ray wave blaster…" I bluffed. I was a terrible liar ever since the day I was born, but strangely enough it seemed to fool soldier. Merasmus was right, he really was a simpleton. "Interesting, and what does this weapon do?"

"I looked, you'll have to come with me if you want to see it." I said.

"Why is that?" asked Soldier. "Because uh…it's classified. Yeah, you're gonna be the first to see something totally classified."

"Oh boy! This sounds exciting! God bless America!"

"I beg your pardon." I said. "But what's America?"

"Never mind about that!" the soldier responded in a haste, "Just show me this amazing weapon you got!" I sweated and shrugged as I opened up a portal. "Is that the weapon?" Soldier asked. Who am I kidding, this guy was literally like a child who still believed in unicorns…oh wait. "Right this way my friend." I said before stepping through the portal followed by an ever excited yet gullible soldier. I just hoped I was doing the right thing under the enormous circumstances. I also hoped Merasmus wouldn't do anything horrible to soldier. Oh how wrong I was….


	8. The Rescue

Chapter 8

I stepped through the portal into pony town bringing the so-called Soldier along with me. He gave off a confused look to me. "Well this doesn't seem right? Where are the new weapons?"

Sweat dribbled down my face as I was about to explain the situation when Merasmu's voice boomed out "Soldier!" He turned around and faced the wizard with a surprised expression on his face. "Mersamus!" He shouted out as he stomped his way towards him. "So this is where you've been hiding all those years! What's the matter with hell? Too hot for you?"

"Don't tempt me soldier! I just kinda figured that it got a little boring being in there only accompanied by a yapping book. But don't get me wrong! A wizard like me shows no mercy to the worst roommate in history!"

"That does it!" Soldier shouted out. I stood their frozen trying to figure out what I had just done. Did I lure soldier into a trap!? Before I could make sense of it the soldier being ambitious as his attitude could ever be charged at Merasmus with his shovel. " Merasmus! I will rip off that ghost head and crap in your stupid hat!"

"I think not." Merasmus said back to him as he aimed his want at him and electrocuted his entire body. I swear I could've seen his skeleton appear from inside him as he became dizzy. Then with his magic, he opened a portal on the ground and pushed him in. Soldier fell through tumbling down before the portal closed. Merasmus smiled at me as I just was in shock at the realization of what I just did. "Mersasmus, what did you do?"

"Oooh I just sent him to hell, not a big deal.

"You sent him to hell!?" I exclaimed. Merasmus shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah so what's the deal, its not like I sent him to some other world. Just let me tell you, there are far more places worse than hell." He rambled about it until I looked at the time. It was five more minutes until the deal was off! "Merasmus!" I yelled out.

"What is it?"

"We have to go now! It'll be five minutes before my wife and I will be subjected to that demon forever!" Merasmus walked back and forth to ponder. I tapped my feet nervously as I haven't felt this on edge in a long time. "Well…Merasmus doesn't go back on his word." He said as he nodded. "So yes. You brought me soldier. I am satisfied mortal. I shall help you."

"Praise Yacratsia!" I yelled as I kissed Merasmus's hoof and then blushed at the realization at what I just did. As I looked back up, he seemed to blush a bit as well. I just turned around and nodded my head and formed a portal to Halder. "This way!" I yelled as we jumped though and to our town. I quickly looked at where we were. My wife was being held hostage a couple blocks away. The five minutes had turned to one. "This way! Quickly!" I shouted as I ran with all my legs could carry. I rounded a couple buildings before I saw my wife still held in the energy leash cast by the demon Succubus. She seemed confident still even though she saw me with a hostage. But then again the real question was, would she consider him a worthy servant. I stopped at the both of them with Merasmus in attempts to catch my breath. "Foul…Demon!" I yelled. "I have found you a replacement for us!" the demon snickered. "Maybe so, but is he worthy of my power? That's the real question."

"Worthy of power?" Merasmus bellowed. "Fool! You out of all people should know I am worthy of any power, for I am…"

"Yes, yes you're Merasmus I know." Succubus said. Merasmus look as baffled as Scarlet and I. "Wait wait wait, what? How do you know who I am?" The demon began to smirk. "Where do you think I come from?"

"You're telling me, that you came from hell as well?" The wizard asked.

"As a matter of fact yes."

"Excellent!" Merasmus said. "We have so much in common! Oh this is excellent, we can have lots of fun!"

"And what fun might that be Merasmus?" Asked the demon.

"Well, there's the place called 2fort and we can kill these ponies called mercs over and over again. I'm not sure what magic it is but I heard is some sort of respawn method or something that Redmond and Blutarc came up with, I don't know."

"Killing them on and endless cycle, hmmmm…." Succubus thought as she tapped her clawed hoof on the ground. Then she began to nod. "Merasmus, Turquoise, I have decided." I sat down and closed my eyes ready to accept defeat. "He is worthy." She turned to me and said, "I'm quite impressed by your perseverance and luck Turquoise. You and your marefriend are free." I opened my eyes in disbelief. Succubus was actuallly letting us go?! I couldn't believe what I just heard! I turned my head to Merasmus and he seemed to smile too. "I think Succubus and I are going to get along just fine." He said. "Let's hope for the best my friend." I responded. Merasmus turned his head to me. "Wait wait, did you just call me your friend?"

"Yeah." I replied. "You helped me set my marefriend and I free. How can I not call you a friend, well I did disapprove of you sending that soldier fellow to hell but…"

"Forget about it!" He yelled as he hugged me tight. I could hardly breath as he said, "No one has called me a friend such a long time!" I mumbled into his chest as he let me go. Succubus also used her magic to dissipate the energized leash around Scarlet. At that very moment she came running towards me with a face full of relief and cherisment. I felt the exact same as I ran towards her before out bodies collided with one another. I could feel tears coming down my face and felt her own tears touch my shoulders. She sniffles again and again before finally saying, "T….Turq..q..quoise. You…s..saved us." She pulled me further into her body as I embraced her fully and nodded in response. We didn't see it, but I heard a portal open behind us as Succubus said to Mersamus, "Shall we?" I can only assume that Merasmus nodded with an evil grin before they both stepped into the entrance and into the underworld. I hugged Scarlet until her tears became dry. I slowly leaned up and smiles at her as she gave a face I never saw before, a face with so much gratitude, no words can describe it. She kept on making funny sniffles before she said the thing I would least hear from her, "I love you." My eyes widened for I was going to tell her that before she would confess to me, but she caught me completely off guard. I laughed as I hugged her again and said, "I love you too." She leaned in and let her lips fall onto my own in pure delight. We smiled at each other before leaning our foreheads on one another for quite some time. For the first time, I felt like my soul was in near-perfect sync with another. The feeling was incredible and it seemed like Scarlet felt the same for me. "Nopony ever saved me before." She said. "I guess that makes you my hero." She giggled nervously as I blushed and smiled. "Yeah…I guess so." It seemed like an eternity before we realized how late is was. We both stood up and smiled. "Well, I guess its time for me to head back home." I said. "Yeah…" Scarlet said as she looked away for a bit. I looked back at her. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Scarlet nodded as she spoke, "It's um….no big deal. I've been accustomed to loneliness for a long time, but now that I'm with you…" I smiled and nodded. "Would you like for me to stay with you tonight?"

"Wh…what?" Scarlet sputtered out as she blushed and looked away. "Well…I guess so. But we sleep in different rooms for tonight ok?"

"Say no more sweetheart." I said as nodded and walked along side her before she opened a portal to my old kingdom Yacratsia. I stepped through more content and prideful than ever, for I have saved our lives as well as our relationship. As I entered her castle, I was amazed. The place was a little musty, but other than that it remained unchanged from what I remember. I heard her stomach growl. She blushed as she heard it and looked away. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Scarlet.

"Upside down crab-cakes?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled back as we walked to the kitchen down the still glorious hallways of Scarlet's castle. For a fighter, she sure was nervous when it came to relationships. But then again, first time for everything. We ate our dinner of upside down crab cakes. We smiled at each other as we talked more about our personal lives and how to improve on them. As we did, I noticed that Scarlet seemed more calm with sharing her personal life, I was happy for her and proud. The mare I love truly had come full circle. It seemed like our evening blew by before I found myself walking into my bedroom. It was massive. Scarlet told me that according to what's left of the Yacratsian scriptures, this room was left for a prince all shrouded in blue. I couldn't believe it. This room was made for me before our kingdom fell to shreds! I jumped on the bed as I felt the mattress what was rightfully mine. Scarlet giggled at what she saw and I felt a little embarrassed, but I smiled nonetheless, the exact same thing she did before we kissed each other and headed to our separate rooms. I watched Scarlet as she closed the door for her esteemed guest and new lover.


	9. Love Blooms

My entire body felt like is was encased in a group of clouds, the softest I had ever felt. And I cherished this softness, this feeling for there was nothing that felt quite like it. I wanted to stay this way for all eternity, except the irony of it was, there was another thing that felt like it, and it was confirmed as soon as I felt a warm hoof on my shoulder. I blinked my eyes before rubbing them to see Scarlet in front of me smiling. It's the first time I met her with a smile on her face, and it was truly unique. The light coming in from the stained glass windows beamed down colors on her that made her look even more divine than she already was.

"Good morning." I said as I stretched my arms and sat up on the bed. Scarlet looked back at me.

"Good morning Turquoise." She said as she smiled back at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Indeed I did" I responded back. "These beds are some of the finest if not the finest I've ever felt. What material are they?"

"They are Yacratsian Geuwkia Polyester." She responded back.

"Fascinating." I said as Iooked into her eyes. I don't know exactly what was different about her today, but she looked like a goddess today. Perhaps is was the light coming through the windows. I felt a small tingling sensation running throughout my body. Slowly but surely I felt a burning desire for her. A desire….by Yacratsia it was. It was a desire to consummate with her. I immediately blushed at the thought as I have never done it before. I attempted to get the thought and feeling out of my system by saying to Scarlet. "You're beautiful." But it didn't work. On the contrary it got her face to become a shade of red and myself to blush even more. She nervously looked away for a moment and said, "Th….thanks." It became more intimate that the both of us were feeling a desire for one another, so one of us had to come clean. I decided to be the first to do so, "Scarlet?" I said.

"Yeah…" she responded.

"What are you…feeling for me?"

"Feeling?" She responded nervously. I was beginning to think that Scarlet was the only object that the light from the stained glass window made look divine. "Well… it's hard to explain I'm afraid…" she said as she slowly started to slide her hooves down her legs as I replied with, "Well, I hope you don't mind if I try to describe it."

"Uh…sure." She said.

'Excited?" I asked. She looked confused for a second before I continue. "Like…down there?" She blushed even harder as we both remained silent for a whole minute. "I…guess so." She replied. "But I'm not sure if I want to do it with you." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well….I have a…" she started to stutter.

"Have a what?" She said.

"I have…both of them." She said.

"Both of them?" I asked. I became confused as I tried to decode what she meant. Then I came to a realization. Was it even possible for a fusion such as this? I looked at her as stuttered, "You…mean you have a…and a…." She nodded in response blushing even more. I looked down and blushed in confusion myself feeling mixed emotions inside of me as I have honestly never thought of falling in love with one to posses both. Reeling in my emotions I eventually decided that I would do it with her, regardless of her possessing both the genitalia of a stallion and a mare. I tuned to her and said, "It's fascinating that you had both of them. But I love you. And I'll do it with you." She turned and looked at me in surprise. "R…r…really?"

"Yes." I responded. "You're the only one who shared a similar fate with me. And sometimes I like to think fate brought us together for a reason. Just think Scarlet. If we're the last of our kind, we can start a family, a new kingdom. A legacy to shatter our links of our past to create a better future. And I'd do it with nopony else but you." She smiled at that remark as her blush faded being replaced with tears of joy. "No other pony would be willing to do such a thing for me." She said as she leaned in and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back feeling the same way. She broke off the kiss as she said, "You're romantic lines are cheesy as hell."

"Shut up." I said smirking back as I pulled her onto the bed with me, our tongues dancing around each other in our mouths. Our bodies felt in perfect sync with each other like two vines spiraling around one another. I grinded against her feeling her marehood and stallionhood throbbing. I turned over onto the bed as Scarlet knew what to do next. We foreplayed with one another until our bodies couldn't take it no more. This was like nothing I had ever felt before. Was this what my mother and father felt to create me? By Yarcratsia this was amazing! Scarlet then stood up on all fours bending over exposing herself to me. Letting my body take over control, I uprighted myself into her before sliding in my stallionhood. In an instant I felt her walls clench up around my member as we began. All the while I felt nothing but pure ecstasy as we mated. Over and over I heard Scarlet's moans making my brain grow more lustful for her. Each time I thrusted, her marehood became tighter and wetter. Nothing in the multiverse compared to this. Soon I felt the sensation building up and knew what was about to happen. This was it. I announced that I was about to climax. "I…I am too!" She shouted before I moved my hips as fast as I could. All of a sudden I slammed my crotch into her as I felt myself filling her up inch by inch. I let out a steady and incomprehensible moan. The only thing that could describe this moment was pure bliss. Fireworks went off in my head as Scarlet screamed in pleasure releasing as well. I breathed heavily again and again feeling my shaft throb before sliding it out of her and collapsing on the bed. I nearly felt all my energy gone as Scarlet collapsed beside me as well. "That…was…beyond incredible." I managed to say. She nodded weakly as she looked at me with a smile. I slowly turned my body towards her before saying, "I love you so much Scarlet." She smiled wider before she kissed me on the lips saying, "I love you too Turquoise." I smiled back as her as she did the same to me. It must've been an entire couple of minutes before I said, "So… what's for breakfast?"

"I thought I was your breakfast." She said before giggling. I laughed before I kissed her again as we lay down. Even though it was still in the morning, I felt like we had just taken an entire day's worth of energy inside of us as we both nuzzled each other. Our eyes closed as we both began to drift away in each other's warm embrace. And in that moment, it was just her, me and the multiverse surrounding us.


	10. Family Matters

Chapter 10: Family Matters

Scarlet and I had what could've been the best month of our lives. All the time I spent helping her take care of paperwork and gardening that would later become the first steps to rebuilding our torn apart kingdom. Her cooking was incredible, but then again when you had to live by yourself in a huge castle for nearly all your immortal life, you had to cook to keep yourself fed. We rough-housed occasionally and read stories to each other as well as watching this new thing called movies. Apparently, a couple of inventors from the Psychedelic Uregan Dimension used some tolls and machines to make something called a projector. It's kind of a long process, but in a nutshell, you get to watch ponies doing other things all from a series of moving pictures. It's a lot of fun. One night while we were eating some Yarcratisan tiger berries form the garden, pungent and full of flavor, I was having thoughts of actually moving into Yarcatsian castle. I did however think of the consequences, as that would mean leaving Halder and it's huge selection of books, even though the castle had a huge selection as well, since it was one of the dominant dimensions. But as I expanded my thoughts, I also looked at the outnumbering benefits of moving here. I realized I could visit Halder almost any time I wanted, almost. Besides, there were jobs to be done around here. The most difficult part to deal with mostly was that I felt like Halder was my home. Then I turned to the wisdom of my old teacher, who said, "Home is where your heart is."And you know what? My heart belonged to Scarlet. It always has.

"Scarlet?" I asked.

"Yes honey?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about this. And I believe it would benefit the both of us as well."

"What would benefit?"

"If I moved into Castle Yarcrastia for good." I said. Scarlet seemed a bit surprised. "For…good?"

"Yes. I think I would…uh…no I would! I would like to help you rebuild Yarcratisa to its former…no a new glory."

"You're serious?" She asked. "But…what about your home in Halder? Aren't you gonna miss it?"

"Indeed I will." I said. "But I can visit it every now and then. Right now, I've given myself a new purpose here. To be with you. I'll miss Halder as I will not be there as often, but home is where my heart is. And may heart belongs to you Scarlet." She smiled back. "Thanks Turquoise." She said before sipping her tea. But all of a sudden she lunged forward and dropped her tea. I immediately stood up from my chair. "Scarlet? What's wrong?" The only words she could sputter out were, "Bathroom!" I nodded as I grabbed her by her shoulder and led her over there. I opened the door just in time before Scarlet literally dove towards the toilet before lifting the lip and hurling up from her stomach. My face became full of concern as I saw my beautiful mare barfing out all those Tiger berries. I opened up the cabinet and pulled out some cough syrup before heading to the kitchen to grab some ginger ale. I came back to the bathroom to see Scarlet panting on the floor. I placed the ginger ale upon the sink as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She leaned up and muttered, "Clam chowder". I nodded as I headed to back to the kitchen stressed. If anything I used more money eating out than cooking back home. As I cooked I began to wonder what was the cause of her heaving so suddenly when she seemed in perfect health. As I began to walk the soup back to my loved one I thought, could it actually be? Was I ready? All of a sudden I heard her screech throughout the castle. I was so startled I was white as a ghost. And I could've sworn that Scarlet's screaming made the teacups vibrate. Using my magic to levitate the soup, I ran back to the bathroom and came to a screeching halt nearly spilling the soup. I arrived at the door to see Scarlet look scared straight. Well, not exactly scared but she had a lot of mixed emotions. As a matter of fact is was hard to describe what her exact emotion was. Her eyes looked forward as she just trotted past me and out the door of her bedroom. "Scarlet?" I said before lowering the plate down on the bedside table. She only replied to me in the shakiest voice I heard, "Its alright, everything's ok. It's alright, everything's ok. It's alright, everything's ok…" She repeated that until I I couldn't hear her anymore.I looked in the bathroom and sighed as there was some puke on the floor. I opened the closet worried about her as I grabbed the bucket and mop. After mixing the bleach in and beginning to scrub, something caught my eye in the waste basket near the sink. I looked at it closer as it was hidden under a pile of tissues. I dug under the tissues before grabbed the object with my hoof and picked it up. It was a pregnancy test! Could that mean? I took a closer look at it to see that my assumptions were right. It was positive. Scarlet was pregnant! By all that is holy Scarlet was pregnant! I dropped the test on the ground and could barely contain myself as a wave of emotions flooded my head. I was so eager to get out of the bathroom and to Scarlet I almost slipped on the bleach-water. I ran to Scarlet and saw her sitting in the living room with her head down. I slowly approached her not knowing whether to feel afraid and sorry for her or happy and proud that I was going to be a father. I sat on the couch with her and remained silent as the sympathy started to kick in. It felt like fifteen minutes passed before I managed to say, "So…"

"Yeah…" Scarlet replied in a low tone. I slowly put my hoof on one of her legs. She slowly turned her head to me. "I'm pregnant. With your seed." She replied.

"I know." I responded. "It's unbelievable." She nodded her head at that remark. "I…I'm not sure if I want this…" she said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not sure if I want to have a child." She told me. I only nodded and look back away from her as I said, "Oh…" I thought about what other option she had. Having a baby was almost as inevitable as the sun rising in the morning. Unless…dear ancestors, is she actually considering…abortion?! I immediately looked at her at the thought and said, "Scarlet…"

"I know what you're thinking." She said. "You don't want me to get an abortion. But…*sniff* can you listen to me?" I nodded. "I'm all ears darling…"

"I used to have abortions all the time when I was… a slut." She said. "I didn't really much care for them as I either aborted them or sent them to an orphanage. Tears started to swell up in her eyes. "But this…*sniff*…this is practically your child Turquoise. And…*gasp* I love you. I really really do! It's just…I don't know what do with this baby. I mean it's yours and if you want to keep it then…" She broke down into tears before covering her face up in her hooves. I looked down thinking what to do next. We would have to provide for a child we had no idea would come. But then again we did take the risk on consummation. Either it was out of courage our foolishness. And I looked back up thinking that surely I wouldn't take foolishness as the answer. I placed my hoof on Scarlet's lower hoof. Her sobs eventually turned to sniffles as she turned to me. "Scarlet." I said. "This idea having a child is kinda scary I know. But you know what? I'm also happy. That we're gonna be parents. And I know that, it's gonna require more responsibility. But I choose to believe we made out because we were ready. And I don't want that to be for nothing."

"How much more wisdom is inside you?" Scarlet asked me as her mouth began to make a weak smile.

"All the wisdom you can ask for. Along with all the love you can ask for." I embraced her again just like I had that night. "Scarlet?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I uh…." I stuttered. "I didn't think it would happen so soon but…"

"But what?"

"Now that we're having a child, theres' no turning back with this."

"With what?" I sweated profusely as I reached into my hat and pulled out a giant ring before kneeling down. A blush began to form in Scarlet that grew redder and redder as each second passed. "Scarlet. I believe its' time. Will you be my…" she fainted on her back before I could complete the entire sentence. I sighed with a smile as I carried her back to her bed and pulled the covers over her. I knew we still sort of slept in different rooms, but then I figured, why not? If she were still awake, I was sure she'd say yes. I climbed into the covers with her by my side. I looked at her stomach knowing that she wasn't the only one I would be sleeping with.


	11. Birth

"Turquoise?"

"Yes Scarlet dear?" I asked as I set a book down on the Flying Raptors of the Jipxet Deminson. "Could you come down here?" She asked. "We've got another recruit."

"How delightful!" I said as I placed the book down and headed to the castle entrance past a couple of wall artists. In the past ten months, our kingdom as we imagined had been growing exponentially. So far we had about 58 new ponies come in to settle and build their new houses. With the technology we borrowed from the mysterious Uregan dimension on as well as some hired architects from Pony Town, we set up some 13 buildings in the land of Yacratsia down below the shadow of the castle. There were also some 100 acres of new trees and food plants beginning to grow. We also had the luck of finding some guards to hire for our castle in Pony Town, some of them were former guards form Canterlot in the Equestria dimension.. But at first, it was difficult as Scarlet and I had to set up a new currency for the land that we call aperha. So far we have about seventeen of them. The head of them is this guard named Zero. I also had the luck of befriending a mysterious wizard named Nightshade. Most of his magic even I couldn't question for it was beyond anything I had seen in any other dimension I've visited. But then again, as time moves, on, more dimensions form, at least in the books I've been studying nearly all my life. Anyways, I greeted the recruit and showed him to the barracks where the rest of the guardponies were. He seemed to be enthusiastic and full of pride. Is a way he reminded of me when I was younger. I looked at the time and started to walk back to the kitchen thinking of the child that my fiancée was bearing. It could literally come out at any time now. All the time I had spent caring for Scarlet those nights she had cravings only to hurl it back up her throat, I knew somehow it would all be worth it. Scarlet was upstairs filling up some bags with aperha to give out to the working Yacratsians. I turned on the stove thinking to make some Halderian upside down crab cakes so I got some out of the freezer. And just as I closed the door on it. I saw Scarlet across the room at the bottom of the stairs. She seemed in pain as she clamped her stomach and grabbed the nook with her other hoof. "What is it dear?" I asked as I turned my eyes to the counter grabbed the Uregan Garden's Olive Oil. In an instant I heard a dripping noise. Was it the sink pipe leaking? I looked underneath and the pipes seemed fine. "T…turquoise…" she stuttered before she gasped. I looked to her and then I realized, the pipes weren't the ones leaking, she was. A small puddle formed under her. "By Queen Fuschia…" I said as my muscle reflexes squeezed the olive oil and it spilled all over the place. I immediately broke from my trance and turned off the stove as I grabbed the love of my life going into labor. "Hold on babe hold on!" I shouted out as I hyperventilated more than I have ever had in my life. In no time, I used my magic to open a portal to the best hospital I knew, PonyVille hospital in the Equestria dimension. I stepped through with her on my back, "Somepony help! My fiancée is going in labor!" Everypony turned to me. "Who's the best nurse you got around here!?"

"I am!" Said a voice that came closer. It was a slightly gray earth pony with a Red Cross on her thigh. "My name is Nurse Redheart! I'm the best here!" She continue as she saw Scarlet in constant pain. Even though she said she was the best, her face looked like as if she was in awe of the pain she was in. I guess she never saw a real life alicorn go into labor. Now I'm starting to wonder where I heard Ponyville had the best hospital out of the countless dimensions. No matter, I helped the other doctors load her onto a gurney and rolled her to a delivery room. I sweated profusely every time my darling screamed in pain. Nurses scrambled to get in position as Nurse Redheart provided the anesthetic into Scarlet's hoof. In her hysteria, she looked at her engagement ring on her hoof. I looked at it as I saw my life flash before my eyes. As I stared at the thing that represented our love, nurses eventually tried to push me out of the room so they could proceed. "Wait…hold on! Lemme stay!" I shouted.

"You must leave the room in order for the childbirth." One of the Nurses said as Redheart tried to comfort Scarlet. She leaned up a bit despite the pain and shouted, "No! I wan't my future husband to stay!"

"But ma'am…"

"DON'T QUESTION ME! THE LAST FEMALE OF MY F**KING SPECIES!" She said in a completely berserk tone. The nurses were shocked as they looked clueless on what to do. Nurse Redheart was the first to nod her head on Scarlet's request. They quickly nodded back and let me go before I ran to Scarlet. "It's ok Scarlet! I'm here! I'm here babe!" I exclaimed as I held my future wife's hoof. "Just be here for me…aaaaaauuuuhhhh!" She groaned as she convulsed. Nurse Redheart stood in front of Scarlet's flaps. "Ok Mrs. Scarlet." She said. "You're gonna feel multiple contractions. But this is only normal as this is…"

"NOTHING ABOUT THIS FEELS NORMAL!" Scarlet shouted.

"It certainly feels like that. Most of our patients have said that in the past. Now I want you to take a deep breath and…"

"Grrrrraaaaaggghhh!" The red haired alicorn screamed as a contraction hit her. I held her hand tighter as she arched her back into the bed. She continued to scream and held my hand even more tighter. "Ok! Ok!" Redheart said as the leaned towards Scarlet's entrance. "Now I need you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can ok?"

"You can do it honey." I said still hyperventilating. "You can do it alright?" Scarlet nodded at the both of us.

"Ok." Nurse Redheart said. "1….2…3…Puuuuuusshh!" We both said as Scarlet shouted out and arched back. I swear I could hear Scarlet's guts speak for themselves. "I think I see a head!" Redheart said. "We're almost there!"

"You hear that?" I said. "You're almost there! You got it darling!" Scarlet breathed so heavily I swear I could feel the room turn into a sauna.

"1…2…3...PUUUUSSSHHH!" Scarlet screamed louder than I ever heard before. But as soon as I heard her calm down, I heard a small simple cry. It wasn't that of an adult, but of a newborn. My eyes began to widen and a grin began to form on my face. Scarlet opened her eyes slowly and looked towards the nurse.I slowly looked towards Scarlet's underside as the nurse looked at us with disbelief. "It's a girl." She said as she slowly raised up the filly. She was a bright citrus orange with swirly leaf green and cotton candy pink hair. Her eyes were a perfect bright blue. My grin grew even wider and Scarlet began to laugh as Nurse Redheart blissfully cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the newborn in cloth before handing it to Scarlet who then began to cry tears of joy uncontrollably. I let some tears call from my eyes as well as I saw my beloved caressed the filly in her loving arms. In that moment, the connection of mother and daughter had been established. And soon I would know how what it would feel like to have the filly in my hooves. I leaned in closer looking at the newborn, her cries gently became soft giggles and laughs. I continued to smile. "She's perfectly beautiful." Scarlet said.

"I know." I laughed as I responded. "What will we name her?" Scarlet blinked slowly and then looked at me still exhausted from giving birth. "Well…both of us our named after certain colors." She looked back at the child. "Sooo maybe…"

"Orange flower?" I asked. Scarlet looked at me with a deadpan face. "Yacratsia forbid Turquoise. That is literally the lamest name I have ever heard." She said before thinking of something else. "Whaaat abooouuuut….Citrus Tulip?"

"Citrus Tulip?" I asked.

"Yeah," Scarlet responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well because its really similar to what I said right?"

"But its catchier." She said. I sighed as I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "I guess you're right. You mind if I hold her?" I asked softly.

"Sure." Scarlet replied happily as she slowly help the baby up to me. I stood on my back hooves as I lifted the newborn not the arms. She smiled as she gave off a cute yawn and closed her eyes. I rocked her back and forth to help her sleep.

"Welcome to the world Citrus Tulip." I said as Scarlet gave off a loving smile.


	12. Pains and Gains

I opened a portal back to Castle Yacratsia along with Scarlet. I was a father now, and I reminded myself that as I looked over my shoulder to see my fiancée carrying the baby on her back. Many workers stopped what they were doing to give the both of us a huge round of applause as we trotted down the hallway back to the baby's new room, all painted a bright bright blue. The both of us had no idea what gender it was gonna be, so we decided for the new painters to coat the walls of the room a mix of masculine and feminine color. And this was the recommended one. Citrus seemed happy with color of her room as she gave a little smile. As Scarlet carefully placed her in the crib, I gave her a rattle at her and guess what? She threw it right back at my nose. Scarlet giggled. I looked at her and wondered if this was the first child she ever cared about? It probably was, considering it was practically mine. Putting that aside, I rolled my eyes and gave her a stuffed animal instead. She seemed happy about it and started to nom on the stuffed animals ear, so we decided to call her, "Miss Nom Monster". Every time we said that it made her giggle. It was getting late that day, so we decided to head to bed. But as soon as we left the room, Citrus Tulip started crying, so we decided to have her sleep with us for the night. We walked into the master bedroom and climbed under the covers of the bed side by side, with our little baby between us. But that was only the beginning of what more calamity our little angel brought.

I rubbed my eyes looking at the newspaper of the newly established Yacratsian Gazette when little hooves spilled orange juice all over it. I sighed as the orange-skinned filly cried upon having spilled it. She also cried last night needed a diaper change, so I took care of that. The next morning I took a long shower because I thought the smell of the filly's excrement would never lift. Scarlet came down a bit later to cook some Uregan Hash as I stood up and smiled at Citrus. "Heyyyy…did somepony spill their orange juice?" I said in a soft tone. Citrus looked me with beady little eyes. "Awwww…don't worry sweetie. Papa's gonna get you a brand new glass. Just you wait." I grabbed the cup reminding myself to clean up the spill later as Scarlet grabbed some Gepolii Mountain-grown Coffee. "Good morning dear." I said.

"Morning hun." She replied. "How did you sleep."

"Well, it wasn't all through the night but, when duty calls, duty calls." I replied back before pouring some orange juice into the baby bottle instead. I had originally forgotten than I was supposed to do that in the first place. Man these nights are killing me. But nonetheless, I love being with my new family. "Here's more Orange Juice for Miss Nom Monster!" I said. Citrus giggled and began to suck on her bottle before I headed back to my seat. Scarlet served herself and I some hash while she gave the baby some applesauce. "Thanks for making breakfast." I said to Scarlet.

"No problem." She replied as she begin to eat. Most of our breakfasts had been quiet unless Citrus wanted to spurt out something. Then we'd reply all cheeky and merry. For some it would get old, but we faked the best we could and you know what? All those sleepless nights were paid for with the smile, the laugh, or the poke to a nose from our child. Besides, we had some assistants to help with entrepreneurial matters when things went really wrong, like if Citrus had a fever or if Scarlet and I were sick. Then every day, one of us would take turns taking care of the child. Before lunch while I took care of advertisement and law enforcement matters, Scarlet would play around with Citrus and breast feed her, and after lunch, I'd change her diapers and help her learn to read while Scarlet looked over property and expansion. It was a nice system to live by. As I ate my breakfast, I looked at the calendar. Today I needed to take care of distributing multi-dimensional brochures while Scarlet had to take care of water irrigation. We still needed to harvest some springs. I got up and stretched my arms before I kissed the baby's forehead. "Good luck!" Scarlet said with a smile.

"Thanks dear." I said before I gave her a nuzzle and headed upstairs. A couple guards waked past me and saluted. I curtesy and sat down at my desk before looking at my paperwork. Apparently, a delivery cart carrying the brochure's broke a wheel and fell into Xpe Creek in Plogiewao, fortunately nopony was hurt. So I had to write and sign some papers authorizing the distribution as well as pay for it as well. A letter came in from the Equestria Dimension. I opened it to see a "congratulations on getting a baby!" card. It was signed by a couple ponies I befriended there on my travels including Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, even Princess Celestia and Luna themselves! I smiled as I stood up and placed it in the memory box on the shelf. I sat back down before getting back to work. Before I knew it my stomach began to rumble. I lookeded at the time and it was around 1:00, so I walked back out and downstairs to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. "Turquoise!" Scarlet said with an enthusiastic tone.

"Yes Scarlet?" I asked.

"Wait till you see what I got!" She replied. She had a wide grin on her face as she held up Citrus with one of her hooves. She then placed her down and what I saw I almost couldn't believe it with my eyes. Our baby was walking! She was walking by herself! I kneeled down and looked at her in the eyes as she took her first steps…well it wasn't exactly her first but still. I hugged her and kissed her cheek delighted at her little achievement. We saw a bright future in her. She was walking this early. She was a fighter, just like her mom. I picked her up and span her around in the air. She giggled happily as Scarlet gave off a smile. As she did, we pictured her as a successful pony to the family that would bear many newborns and start a life all on her own.

Oh how wrong we were….


	13. Tragedy

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" A voice came from the side of the bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see Citrus happily climbing on top of the bed to nom on my ear. I smiled slightly at that before Scarlet began to open her eyes as well. "Hey sweetie how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm doing great! As always!" She chimed. Ever since her first words, she always had been a cheerful little Filly. I sat up and scretched my arms. Scarlet sat up and gave her a kiss on the forehead as I asked her what she'd like for breakfast. "Oh! Oh! A Cinnamon Bun and some Orange Juice!" She said.

"Well," I said. "I was thinking we could have something else this morning. I think you might like it."

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Quiche." I said.

"What in the hay diddly do is Quiche?" She asked. I giggled as I replied, "It's kind of like a pie, expect its full of eggs and spinach."

"Spinach?!" She said. "Bleh! I don't like that stuff!"

"Now Citrus, you know that if you want to grow up to be big alicorn you have to eat your greens."

"Why cant I just grow up to be a big alicorn without my greens?" She pouted as Scarlet went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. I sighed and said, "It's complicated."

"Aww… I don't like complicated stuff!"

"I know. I know." I said in a soft tone. "But just this once. If you don't like it, you don't have to try it." I wrapped a hoof around her shoulder as she looked down in disappointment. "But can you try something new for mommy and daddy?" I continued. She then looked at me and let out a sigh. "Alright. I will." She said in a pouty tone. I smiled and said, "That's our little girl." I said as I gave her a noggie.

"Hey! Daddy stop!" She giggled as I smiled and hugged her. "I love you daddy." She said.

"I love you too." I replied as Scarlet came out of the bathroom. "Right now daddy has to brush his teeth. Mommy will take you downstairs and help make breakfast." Citrus nodded as she went downstairs with Scarlet holding her hoof. I smiled as I went into the bathroom and spreaded some toothpaste on the brush. Our life honestly couldn't be better than it was now. I continued to smile before I continued my daily fatherly routine. Get up, brush teeth, have breakfast, send Citrus to Ponyville Elementary, work on reconstructing Yacratsia, have lunch, continue work, get Citrus from school, have dinner, spend time with family, go to bed. It was nice way to live by I thought as I headed downstairs to see Scarlet finishing cooking. I sat down on the table with some orange juice as I read the Yacratsia Gazette. As I read I noticed Scarlet set the dish down near me and kiss my cheek. I blushed as Cirtus gave a smile to me, but a frown at the new food in front of her. "Go on." I said. "Try it." Scarlet leaned near me and said, "Yes honey, it's good for you." Citrus hesitated and didn't know what to say as she slowly picked up a fork and took a piece of the Quiche off. She then closed her eyes and took a bite as we looked at her. Her slow chews turned to quick ones as she opened her eyes in delight. "Mmm! This is delicious!" She opened her mouth and shoved more and more Quiche in there as Scarlet and I giggled and eventually finished our breakfast as well. I made Citrus her lunch before setting her off to school for the day. Since there was no established school in Yacratisa, we thought we'd send her to the Ponyville Schoolhouse. It was a friendly place. At first I considered sending her off to The Halderian Academy but it was full of smarts and goody-too-shoes. Not saying that they're bad or anything, but I didn't think she'd fit into that kind of environment just yet. "Maybe when she's a bit older." Scarlet suggested. I then handed her backpack and opened a portal to Equestria. On the other side of it all her friends greeted her with joy. Citrus for one was actually popular there. Not just because she was an alicorn, but also because she had a heart of gold. She helped out in any way she could, whether is was a broken toy or helping a friend with math problems. This one colt there named Plaster Delight had a huge crush on Citrus. So every now and then Cirtus came to me to ask what to do when dealing with so called "boy problems". After all, it takes one to know one. But every now and then she didn't mind listening to one of Plaster's Poems. I tell you, young love can make you do some crazy things.

But this was the day everything changed. I was working at my desk which was formerly Queen Fuschia's on some financial issues. Apparently a payment that was supposed to go from one building got sent to another. Therefore the community center could not be completed without a transfer. I got a knock on my door. "Come in." I said. It was Zero, the captain of the guard. "Zero?" I said.

"Your majesty." He said as he bowed.

"As you were." I said reliving him of his salute. "What brings you here?"

"A letter from The Ponyville Schoolhouse." He replied. "I believe this is of utmost urgency. It involves your daughter."

"Citrus?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow and opened the letter. My eyes widened as I red it. Citrus passed out in the middle of grammar class! I acknowledged Zero and headed off to tell Scarlet the news. She seemed terrified at first to find out what happened to her little girl. With my magic I immediately opened a portal to Ponyville Hospital where she was being examined. I approached a nurse. "Where's Citrus Tulip?" I asked.

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Turquoise?" She asked.

"Yes we are!" Scarlet said. "Now tell us where our filly is!"

"She's in room B6." The nurse replied. We headed on over there to see her laying in a bed with and IV in her arm. As soon as I saw that I knew something was wrong. "Can somepony explain what the meaning of this is?" I said in a protective tone as my fatherly instincts kicked in.

"Mr. Turquoise." Nurse Redheart said. "We've taken every just about every examination we have on your daughter and the outcome of how your daughter will turn out is uncertain."

"What do you mean by uncertain?" I asked as a doctor came out with a blood sample.

"Well, we've done an extract of your daughter's blood. And just so you know, its really complicated to work with since she is an alicorn. But according to theory, an alicorn's regeneration is supposed to eliminate disease over a period of time. However your daughter's blood is not working against this particular sickness. To put it simply, your daughter is being affected by a disease we've never come across."

"I don't understand." Scarlet said. "I drank bleach many times to end my life before I met Turquoise and I never died."

"Can you find a cure?" I asked. The doctor shook his head. "We're doing the best we can." He replied with an uneasy face. "But if this keeps up, I'm afraid the impossible is going to happen." I knew exactly what he meant by that. If nopony found a cure before the expiration date, Citrus Tulip would die. I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening! My little girl dying? Why? By Fuschia why? My wife started to go into hysteria as her eyes started to water. I hugged her tight. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." I told my wife. "I promise."

The days of me working at my desk became more and more stressful as doctors struggled to find a cure for Citrus. Her classmates back at Equestria as well as some in Yacratsia sent her "get well soon" letters and other gifts. But the one who sent her the most stuff was Plaster Delight. That little gray charmer even sent my daughter a ring. She wrote me a letter about that saying how touched she felt and how she invited him over the hospital to gather up the courage to kiss him. She also wrote about how Plaster passed out right after his lips came into contact with hers setting a record for the youngest first kiss in the history of Equestria. In a way, he reminded me of myself in my lovely state of mind. She even wrote him a poem thanking him for the ring. Whew, what a pony. My thought process was interrrupted when Zero came in with another letter. His face showing sadness. I thought is was just something he had to bear or maybe a friend of his hurt himself. But when he showed me the letter. All my hopes seemed drowned in a sea of demons. The letter went, "Your majesty, I am truly sorry to inform you that according to our studies, there is no cure for your daughter. We've literally tried everything including setting aside some patients to take care of your daughter and still nothing has worked. I also regret to inform you your daughter will die at somepoint today. Again I am truly sorry. May you and your wife find peace with your life when she passes on. Yours truly, Nurse Redheart." I dropped the letter in horror. There was no way in the multiverse this could be happening. "No…no no no no no NO NO NO NO!" I yelped again and again, hitting the desk harder with each shout. Tears began spewing from my eyes just as much as my words were. Then as I hit it with my final blow, I cried myself to the point where I didn't yet notice a small compartment open from the desk. When I regained my strength to look up, I saw it. It baffled me for I have never noticed a hidden compartment inside the desk. I reached into the small drawer to pull out a small key. On the key handle it read, "Queen Fuschia's Chest." I was surprised. The former queen of Castle Yacratsia had a chest? I stood up from my chair and looked all over the room for one. Maybe, just maybe they're could be a cure for Citrus' sickness. Maybe there was a way to save her! I searched and searched every inch and every nook of the room, but there was nothing. But then again, there was once place I haven't visited yet in this room. The attic! I knew where that was, so I galloped out of the room with the key secured in my hat as I climbed up a series of stairs that let to a door saying, "Main attic." I exhaled having curious thoughts on what I could find in there. I opened the door and a smell reached my nose that hasn't reached any other's nose in probably since the fall of Yacratisa. I coughed as dust flew into my face. Braving the unknown, I illuminated my horn and entered the room. I found the lightswitch and lit the room. It was incredible. The attic was full of forgotten items such as old portraits and gold silverware. I looked around to find a chest until a certain shape caught my eye. I blew the dust off the sheets that covered it and flung them over to reveal the chest. Taking a breath, I took the key out of my hat and slid in into the lock. It fitted. This was it. I'd either find a cure for my little filly or lose her forever. Preparing myself for the worst, I turned the lock and opened the truck.


	14. Death

A gust of old smudge reached my nose as I opened the chest. I reached in to pull out an old book. It read, "Diary of Queen Fushcia.". I couldn't believe it. I could have struck gold with finding a cure. Maybe the answer was in there! With time running out, I quickly opened the book and flipped through the pages until I reached a certain entry that seemed to may have an answer.

 _Entry 658: My little girl Scarlet is all grown up. Just today she became the highest ranked warrior in our beloved kingdom of Yacratisa. It was a beautiful day today. My husband was ther as well._

 _Entry 659: Well shit. I woke up with a fever today and a cramp in my stomach._

 _Entry 660: Ok, so apparently the doctors said I had something in my blood that was foreign. I'm an alicorn so I should be ok in a few days._

 _Entry 661: Five days have passed. I'm not getting any better._

 _Entry 662: Finally I'm better. But the doctors have no good news. They looked at my blood to see that some of my husband's was in there as well. Could that be the cause of it? I went to ask him today and she didn't say anything. I went back the next day and they made a breakthrough. The same stuff was in my daughter the last time they did a check up. They compared my blood to hers and…dear Yarcratsia I hope I didn't get this from my husband when we consummated._

I started to think there must be a connection between Citrus and the disease Fuschia caught. I continued to read on.

 _Entry 663: It was from my husband. Dear Yacratsia what have I gotten myself into? Now my daughter has it but she seems perfectly ok. I'm not gonna sleep easily tonight._

 _Entry 664: Another sleepless night, fuck! More new's from my doctors. They hired a scientist to help them with their work and he had quite the load of facts to tell me. Simply put it, I got the disease from my husband when we mated, and my daughter is in a sense the manifestation of it making her immune. She's basically made up of the stuff. On the other hoof…I hate to say this but, she'll never be able to have a child without it catching my disease._

 _Entry 665: Should I tell her?_

My hooves started shaking in disbelief as I turned the page over to the next entry.

 _Entry 666: Scarlet's having another of her pubescent moments. I don't want to ruin her life, but…what else can I do? My husband is nowhere to be found. I hope she's ok. I'm at my office right now and I'm stressed out as heck. I don't think I can contain it anymore. I'm gonna head off to bed and tell my daughter tomorrow about this. Hope my husband will be here when this happens._

I flipped over the pages hoping to find something else but there was nothing. I flipped through the next one an it was blank as well as the rest of the pages. I dropped to my knees and barely breathed as I came to the conclusion that entry 666 of Queen Fuschia's diary was the last one she made before her husband, Succubi killed her. II raced as fast as I could back to the infirmary to tell Scarlet. I couldn't believe what I had read in her diary. Oh the horror! The discovery, the murder, Succubi letting us go, it made sense. Succubi let us go so my fiancée would forever bear the pain of not having a child ever again! That fiend! Emotions ran rampant throughout my body as I entered the room with my child in it. I stood ever so still as I saw from afar the figure that was once the smooth beautiful body of citrus. Her skin color was almost completely faded along with her absent smile. I slowly began to walk in. "Scarlet…" I said in a miserable tone. "Yes honey?" She said as she turned to me not expecting any good news, but her face showed that she had the slightest ounce of hope that there would be. It crushed my heart to ruin that hope, but I could not lie as I knew our daughter only had minutes maybe even seconds to live. Nurse Redheart looked at her with a worried face that was unlike her. "There's something you need to see." I said as I slowly handed her the the diary. Scarlet looked at it with wide eyes. "Where…." She stuttered as she grabbed and began to read it. "Where did you find this?!"

"In the attic in the her chest. The key fit the lock. And…" I flipped through her pages to where the calamity started. "Here. This explains it all." She looked through it. As she did, her expression harbored more and more disbelief. She flipped through the pages faster until she reached the last entry. With a look of horror, she dropped the book down and collapsed to her knees and sobbed a tsunami. It broke my heart to see my love this way. She came so far in life and now it looked like shes' back to square one. Her tears really proved that she cared for Citrus, and now there was nothing she could do about it. There was nothing anypony could do about it. Nurse Redheart tapped me on the shoulder and pointed at her hoof repeatedly. I knew what that meant. Time was running out. I slowly walked to my child and held her hoof, tears starting to pour form my eyes. "C…Citrus?" I asked. "Are you there?" There was no response. I held her hoof tighter hoping to get something out of her. I looked down in sorrow in fear I have already heard her last words, until I felt a slight twitch in her grasp. I immediately stood up and looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes. "D...daddy?" She said in a low whispery tone. I placed another hoof on her. "It's me baby. Its me." I said in a desperate tone. Her eyes were barely open as we spoke. She slowly leaned her head up, "Mmm…where's mommy?" She asked. I looked back at her. She was still a sobbing mess. I walked over to Scarlet and helped her up before walking back over to her. "Why am I dying?" She asked. "I…thought I was never gonna…" she said slowly. I nodded my head at that response. All I could say back was. "Its…complicated. You're just…sick. But its really really complicated." She looked away from us and at the ceiling. She blinked as she replied back. "I don't like complicated things." She just started at the ceiling and gave of a weak smile as we kept holding her hoof. Before I knew it, her breathing became more faint and soon I heard none. I looked at her. "Citrus?" I said. "Citrus?" I leaned in and looked at her face that seemed to be lifeless. "Citrus! No no no no! Citrus! Please stay here a little longer! Please wake up!" I kept saying that more and more fantically and hysterically before I stopped dead at a high frequency sound. Her heart rate monitor had gone flat. I stepped back sobbing as the nurse put a stethoscope up to her heart to search for any pulse. But my hopes hit rock bottom as she slowly pulled it off her ears, looked to us with a face full of sadness and shook her head.

Citrus Tulip was dead.

I quickly and without hesitation hugged my wife with all the remaining strength I had left as Scarlet cried more than she ever had before into my shoulder, minutes then hours passed as we both lay on the floor letting the tears flow out creating a sea of nihilism. Nurse Redheart and all the other surrounding doctors took off their hats and bowed their heads in respect, for this was the first time in history that an alicorn died from a disease. It felt like the entire multiverse was collapsing in upon itself as Scarlet and I embraced each other in our darkest moment.

Ponies from all across the multiverse attended the funeral. Lavanda, Jade Sprocket, Vannamelon, Pone Pony, Hoers, Princess Rose, Nightshade, Tio, Varla Streak, Tridashie, Shard, Harley Quinn, Optimus Prime, Master Chief, King Cobra, Celestia, Discord, Luna, Twilight, and the other great rulers joined to pay their respects. Even Merasmus took the day off from being in hell. Her friends from Equestria also joined in to pay their respects. But I'll never forget the look on Plaster Delight's face. He sobbed even more than I did when Citrus died. To him, she was his crush, the love of his life. I felt sorry for the poor guy. Heck, almost evverypony felt sorry for him as the rest of his classmates gave him huge hugs. Never in the history of the multiverse had an alicorn died of a natural cause. So yeah, it was huge. The funeral was held in the same graveyard that Fuschia was buried. Citrus's coffin was engulfed in tulips and other flowers as I did the speech. I spoke many great things about her and what would've been if she was given another chance. The sky itself seemed to cry as droplets of rain started to fall upon us. I let out a big sigh as I finished it. Everypony clapped as the Yacratsian soldiers lined up over the coffin to do a 21 gun salute. They all did so, their riffles echoing into the day before they saluted with their hooves once more and returned to their spots. Citrus's coffin was soon lowered into the ground. I wiped a tear or two from my face as this was the last time I'd ever see her. The well known Crimson Forge, a Pony Town pastor who also helped me set up the funeral looked at me with a face full of sorrow. "I'm sorry for your loss.." He said with a remorseful tone.

"It's not your fault." I responded before the coffin was firmly laid onto the ground. We soon left the rest of the guards to take care of the rest and place the dirt back into the ground where it came. Scarlet and I returned to our castle after we had a lot more of apologies for the loss of our child from others. We barely even spoke to each other for the rest of the day.

I couldn't take it anymore. I woke up feeling more sleepy than ever. It's been a month since Citrus's passing and Scarlet still has night terrors. This is the twenty-fourth time it happened. I sat up looking down on the bed covering my face. Was this really meant to happen to us? No, I swore upon my life I would never have the dreaded d-word happen between us! Never! And yet…continuing our species was seemingly impossible. I shook my head as Scarlet was sleeping with her face buried in the pillow to hide her sadness.. I looked at her. Then, something popped up into my head. A seed that slowly but surely sprouted into a flower. My eyes widened. Was it really possible? And if so, who could do it? I looked at the options and l nodded my head and closed my eyes. According to the diary of Queen Fuschia, if Scarlet were to carry the child, it would be infected, but that only applied to her womb. What if her seed was in me? It may have seemed like an insane idea, but if we wanted to make a family, I would do anything to have a child. Putting my mind to set, I wrote a note telling Scarlet that I would be heading off to see Nightshade. I decided and put my mind head on to what I would do now. I would never allow us to remain family-less and lonely. I would do the impossible. I would make the ultimate sacrifice to my sexuality.

I would become a female.


	15. Reborn

The possibilities of the multiverse were endless. But then again what were the chances of me finding a way to turn me into a female? They were only possibilities, not certainties. Looking back at the comfort of my castle one more time, I opened the portal to Nightfall's homeworld Milweib. As I stepped through and closed the portal behind me, I immediately became dazzled. There were creature's whose geometry seemed impossible as they glowed with bioluminescent beauty. The floated around in the air as the trees encompassed all around me. In all my travels I've never seen anything like this. Creatures seemed to grow out of the trees themselves and pass through it. Other times I seemed to walk upside down. I therefore came to the conclusion, that this was a brand new dimension, merely a couple centuries old, a metaphysical dimension. I eventually kept walking and reflected on an old memory that Scarlet told me about.

{Flashback}

I was gently rubbing the belly of my fiancée knowing that the child would be due soon. Scarlet smiled as I childishly started to speak to the embryo inside her so say hello. Ever since the day she found out she was pregnant, she had a craving for more and more Halderian Upside-down crab cakes. She's been craving them so much she ate about 36 of them a day. Even I couldn't eat that many. The last time I tried that, I ate only 23 before I barfed my heart out. Scarlet gently scratched my hair as I thought that.

"Turquoise?" She said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There's something I…I think you should know before we have our baby."

"What is it dear?" I replied as I climbed back on to the couch and sat beside her. She looked nervous. "Well…" she paused. "I…before I met you I was in love."

"Didn't you tell me that already before?"

"No…no not like as a slut, but…I actually loved somepony as a lover and a partner before I met you?"

"Is that so?" I asked. Scarlet nodded her head and looked down. "She was a Pegasus name was Chaos Melody. She was a guitar player for our band. I was the lead singer."

"You were in a band!?" I said. "That's awesome!" But if I had known was was going on in her mind, it wasn't the best time to say it. I began to realize something was wrong when she had a look on her face telling me that. "W…what happened?" I asked.

"We were…playing up on stage when one of the amps malfunctioned. As soon as Chaos went up to inspect it, it blew up in her face. By the time she arrived at the hospital, she became completely paralyzed, and…she could never speak and walk again. So *sniff*…I left her and never found a cure." Her eyes began to water slightly as she hugged her belly, feeling her motherly instincts.

"I…I'm…sorry that happened to you." I said.

"It's okay." She replied ass we pulled both each other into a gentle hug.

{End of Flashback}

I found a large three with a couple of port holes on it. I figured this was Nightfall's lair, but the strange thing was there was no door. How in the multiverse could I get in? I just shrugged and knocked on the tree itself hoping for an answer and soon enough I got one. But not from where I expected. The figure that was Nightfall poked his head through the body of the tree itself like a ghost going through a wall. "Turquoise!" he said. "What a most unprecedented arrival. What brings you here?"

"I'm afraid it rather deals with an unpleasant subject. You see it involves…the death of my daughter Citrus…" I said. Nightfall nodded his head as he said, "If you're asking me about magic, I'm afraid there's nothing much I can help you with that. Unless you'd like some company?"

"Indeed I would. Do you have some tea here by any chance?" I asked.

"That I do." He said as he headed off to the kitchen to make some tea. I sat down thinking about what I would ask him. Was it really worth taking the risk to become a female? I mean, we could just adopt and then so on but…it just wouldn't feel the same, especially since none of those would be dimensional traveling alicorns. And unless they were alicorns they would die, no parent should have to bear the death of his or her own child like I have. I also began to think about my sexuality. Would I really change? And how would it have an effect on me? I mean I always thought of myself as a bit of a feminist when it came to cute things and when it also came to being peaceful and such. Yacratsia dammit I'm such a chatterbox. But…this was a risk I am willing to take. For my wife, myself, and for Yacratsia. Now as if a great hydraulic press squashed out any doubts, I made up my mind to become a female. But then I thought, why can't I be female and still posses the gentilia of a stallion? I shrugged and added that to my list of accomplishments as Nightfall came back with my tea. "Thank you" I said before I sipped it. I looked down before saying, "I came here because I think I have found another way to create a child."

"Without your wife?" Nightfall questioned.

"No no! That would be cheating!" I exclaimed. "Anyways, as you know my wife possesses both the sexual aspects of a male and female. So I thought what if I just switched genders?" Nightfall dropped his cup onto the ground and stared at me before saying, "Surely you aren't thinking of…"

"Oh but I am." I replied. I'm talking about becoming a female."

"Turquoise my old friend, do you have any idea how many ponies have chosen changing their genders only to be disappointed?"

"I'm afraid not." I responded.

"A considerable amount. You're not the first that's come to me for this. They came to me and a few days or a couple of weeks after they stuck with their new genders they came back a begged for me to change them back but do you know what happens?"

"What?"

"They'd die." He answered. I gulped down my tea at that remark. "Really?" I asked.

"Indeed. The serum I gave them only can do one gender transfer. It cannot reverse the effect and if you try to do that, the previous leftover serum found in the blood will conflict with the new serum ultimately causing the veins to clog up and the heart to fail. This even happened to a couple of alicorns."

"Alicorns?"

"Yes, alicorns." Nightfall replied as I sipped the last of my tea. "Turquoise listen, I applaud your enthusiasm and perseverance I truly do, but to be honest I am not sure this is the path you want to take."

"I thank you for your concern Nightfall, but I have made up my mind. As long as I am alive and breathing, I will do anything for Scarlet and I to have a child again." I said. Nightfall nodded and replied, "Are you sure?" I nodded back. He shrugged and stood up before heading to his chemistry lab. I followed him over to see countless beakers, books, beams, and Bunsen Burners working their magic. He flipped through and old book and tried to find the genderbending recipie. Just then I remembered, "Oh and Nightfall?"

"Hm, yes?" he asked while searching through another book.

"Is it possible to give me a serum that will make me female, but will also allow me to maintain the genital of a male?" He closed his book and looked at me. "Turquoise. You sure are a brazen one. No other pony has asked me that before, but I'm sure there is a recipe for that in here somewhere. Just give me time."

"And one more thing."

"Mhm?

"This one's for my wife. She said her former lover was paralyzed in a hospital, unable to move or talk. Is there a cure for that?"

"Ah yes, the duo-stimula-paralysis. I've seen quite a couple of cases of those. That recipe should be easy. I'll have them ready in a minute." I nodded as I walked back out and sat down on a chair thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen and what will as a female. What will I feel? Will I feel any different than my old self? Or will I feel like a completely new pony. Heck will I even BE a new pony? All of those questions would soon be answered as Nightfall came out with both serums. I stood up and looked at both of them. Nightfall pointed to the one that would genderbend me. I used my magic to grab it and I took a deep breath. The moment I would drink from this potion would mean the ultimate change of my life. "Once you do this Turquoise, there's no turning back." He said to me. I nodded and looked away from his as I closed my eyes and tipped the serum into my mouth.

I peeked around a nook to see Scarlet sobbing holding the note in her hand. I felt ashamed knowing not only had our one child been taken away from her, but also I left her without telling her. But knowing this was gonna be a surprise, I sighed and stepped into the room. "Scarlet?" I said. She kept sobbing trying to say something. She eventually caught her breath and said, "Who…who are you?  
"It's me, Turquoise." I said. She stopped for a minute and looked at me. Her eyes widened. There I was in my new feminine look, with curly hair and a dress. Scarlet stood up her legs shaking as I slowly walked towards her. She eventually reached out her hoof and touched my face. "Honey? Is that really you?" she asked.

"Yes it is dear." I said in my new voice.

"But…why?" she asked as her weak smile began to grow wider.

"So we can start over if you want. Have another child. This time, I'll bear it." I responded. She breathed out more and more heavily before she couldn't hold it in anymore. She hugged me with all her strength and sobbed uncontrollably onto my shoulder. I hugged her and patted her back and pulled away as she got a hold of herself. "Oh and I also got another surprise for you." I said.

"Oh please don't." she said. "I can't take anymore surprises."

"Oh but I think you can." I said as I hinted to the hidden pony to come towards me. The stranger stepped into the light. Her skin was a light violet and her hair a dark purple. And she had an electric guitar for a cutie mark. Scarlet looked at her in disbelief. I let her go as she started to slowly walk to her saying, "C..Chaos Melody?!" she stuttered.

"In all the sweet vaginal nectar of the multiverse." She said back as Scarlet broke into even more tears and ran up to her. The two of them embraced each other and kissed. I didn't really mind as they were former lovers. I smiled as they rejoiced in their reunion. Over all the clamor and gossip between them the only one I could really pick up was Scarlet saying, "Who brought you out of paralysis?"

"Turquoise." Chaos responded. "He…I mean she found a serum from his pall Nightfall and gave is to the doctors and then boom shaka laka. I'm back baby!" Scarlet giggled and then turned to me before saying, "Turquoise? You did this all for me?"

"Yes dear. And there's one more thing I need to tell you." I said. "I'm willing to let you go." Scarlet's eyes widened before she replied, "W…what?"

"Well, I figured after going through what happened between us and…Citrus, I was starting to have some doubts on if you want to be with me again. As my old teacher once said, "If you love something, you set it free. I'm even willing to let you be with Chaos if that is what you want…"

"Turquoise…" Scarlet sputtered as a face of mixed emotions showed up in her. She looked at Chaos Melody and then back at me. I let out a breath as I was willing to sacrifice the love of my life to give her eternal happiness. It was all up to her now.


	16. Epilogue

Daises and Tulips filled the air as the enlightening music played by Golem of Song rang throughout the chapel. Oh what a splendid day this was. I may have been the happiest mare alive, but inside I sort of felt like I was still the same stallion. I guess it all really does count what's under the skin rather than above it. Ever since I drank from the serum, the only things that felt different was my train of thought and sexuality. Other than that, I was just me. I looked back on my memories and figured, I always had been me. I always and forever will be. And that couldn't have been truer when I saw my beautiful wife walking down the isle in her white wedding dress. I was in my suit and tie despite me being a lady. But like I say, who says a female can't have a d**k? I was absolutely dazzled as I stared back into my lover's eyes and felt my heart beat more graciously than ever before. Nightfall was best pony and Chaos Melody was the bridesmaid. And last but not least, well I wish Crimson Forge was there but he was absent for some reason, so some Gryphon was the pastor for the day. As Scarlet stood across from me, tears started to water in her eyes.

"Beloved friends and family." The Gryphon said. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the eternal union of these two souls. Apart and together they have been through times that to us can be unthinkable and unbearable. Yet they both were able to persevere and finally came together to comfort one another as wife and wife in the future days ahead. Let us all pray that Turquoise and Scarlet have a life full of prosperity as they continue to rebuild their beloved kingdom of Yacratrisa." I looked at Scarlet as every minute felt like an eternity's past. We could barely wait till the Gryphon said, "And now the , do you take Scarlet to be your beloved and lawfully wedded wife, in health and in sickness for all time?"

"I do." I said as I let out a sharp exhale.

"Great. And Scarlet, do you take Turquoise to be your beloved and lawfully wedded wife, in health and in sickness until all time?" the gryphon asked. Scarlet's mouth seemed to quiver a bit before she finally said the words, "I do."

"Great. Now the rings." Said the assistant pastor. Nightfall handed out the pillow with both rings on them. I grabbed one for Scarlet as I placed it on her hoof. She did the same to me blissfully as the Gryphon said. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss." I lifted up Scarlet's veil and leaned in before kissing her passionately. She did the same to me as tears fell out of her eyes slightly staining the carpet. The audience stood up and clapped so loudly I could barely hear the music playing. I gently broke the kiss and leaned my forehead on Scarlet's before saying to her, "I love you Scarlet, till the end of time."

"I…love you too Turquoise." She responded as she smiled back. Nothing in the multiverse could match up to this magical moment between us, the union that we became a married couple. We turned and waved at the crowd as we shook hooves with other ponies who congratulated us. As we walked out the chapel, I saw somepony familiar who I thought I hadn't seen in a long time. And by Yacratsia it was. It was the same mare with Golden Brown Skin with Purple, Blue, and Golden Brown hair. As we approached her, Scarlet caught a glimpse of her. Her eyes widened even more than when she saw me genderbent or her former lover healthy once again. Then she said the words I would least expect, "Mother?" I couldn't believe what she just said! That mare was her mother, Queen Fuschia herself?! But she was dead wasn't she? Unless…unless she found a way to exit the void! That's it! She must've spent all those years on the void studying how to leave it. After all, she was one of the most powerful ponies in the multiverse. Scarlet ran up to her and hugged her asking question after question and Fuschia replying with her comforting words. After I stood there and waited for them to finish. Fuschia came to me and said, "So you're Turquoise?"

"Y…y…yes my queen." I said as I bowed down in front of her. She giggled and said, "No need for that my faithful follower." I stood back up and stood at attention. "Turquoise, I couldn't have been more proud of you and my daughter. You both have sacrificed so much for the greater good. And therefore I applaud you both with my eternal gratitude." She placed a hoof on my shoulder and leaned her forehead on my own. "Thank you so much for taking care of my little girl. As your queen and…as your mother in law heh, I am proud of you." She said before she let me go.

"You're welcome." I said before I looked back at Scarlet and walked over to her. We both waved goodbye to our friends and family that loved us dearly as we stepped through a portal back to Castle Yacratsia to start our new lives as a couple, as a union, as one, as the multiverse around us, our fate as endless as the ocean horizon.

So yeah, there you have it. That's the story of how we came to be. Just putting this out there, I could tell you the whole thing but, that would take a million pages since we are immortal after all. Our lives were beyond compared to those with normal lives. Then again I guess every life is beyond compared to that of normal. Isn't that what life is all about after all?

We had plenty of children who had children of their own. Some had sad endings and some had good endings. For us, I guess you could say we did have a happily ever after. But was this the end of the story of our life? Not by a long shot.

{Cue the credit's with "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News]


End file.
